A Teenage Crush
by Angel.By.Day-Devil.By.Night
Summary: Well we've all had one...and Suze too. But this time there's no Mediators and Jesse's not a ghost, he's just your typical popular teenage guy, whom every girl is after, including Suze. But will he notice her...out of all the girls at school?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hiyaaa! Well this is just something I made up on the spur of the moment. I'm sure I'm not the first to wright something like this but I'd though I'd give it ago. So don't hestitate in telling me what you think._**_

* * *

_

_Jesse De Silva. Jesse De Silva. Suze De Silva. Susannah De Silva. Susannah Simon De Silva._ As I scribbled on my geometry book, I sighed. If the guy hadn't noticed me after the two months that I've been at the Junipero Serra Mission Academy then he obviously wasn't going to notice me now. Yet writing his name several times over and over again, gave me an indescribable pleasure.

Hector "Jesse" De Silva is the school hottie…and believe me when I say I'm not exaggerating because I'm not. I mean he's gorgeous from his dark black hair that curls at the back, to his startling brown eyes, to the scar running through his eyebrow, to his 6ft something muscle body…yeah basically the guys the full package when it comes to appearance. But not only is he good looking he's smart too and athletic; he's the Senior Class President and captain of the football team.

To bad he doesn't know I exist. Well okay this time I am exaggerating, I mean I'm sure he's seen me in the corridor, that is if he wasn't too busy laughing with his friends. That's another thing about him – as you probably guessed – he's popular, so he's hardly ever not surrounded by a bunch of admirers. There have even been rumours that he's been out with Kelly Prescott; the now most envied girl in school.

I don't know why he even would consider her, out of all the girls in our school. I mean she's not the nicest of people, she treats everyone around her – that isn't in the popular circle – like losers and looks down on them as if she's must better. I suppose the fact that she's really pretty has something to do with it…but I've also been told on many occasions that Jesse isn't the shallow type, mainly by my new best friend CeeCee.

"No really he's not," she had said during my first week at school, when we had immediately become friends and I'd confided in her that I thought Jesse was hot. "I mean, you'd think he would be shallow, considering he's the most popular guy in school, but he's not. He's actually really nice too, personality wise as we both know he's hot. But the other day – and this is no lie –I banged into him and drop all my books and guess what? He actually bent down and _picked them up_ _for me_ and _apologised_ to me! I mean name one guy that would do that? Huh?"

I had to agree of course, as I couldn't think of one guy that would do that, apart from Adam – my other new best friend - and that's only because CeeCee would make him.

I was jerked out of my daydream, by the sound of the geometry's teacher's voice dismissing us from her class. As CeeCee and I made our way out of the classroom, I saw an all too familiar face bopping above the crowd. My stomach gave an almighty lurch and a weird noise issued from my mouth. CeeCee knowing only to well what it was about looked up searching for the man who made me go weak at the knees.

CeeCee elbowed me in the ribs, for the reason I had already known. Jesse was walking along the breezeway with – wouldn't you know it – Kelly Prescott, who was talking animatedly to him and Jesse to my dismay seemed to be listening attentively. Then he looked up at the sound of his name and clasped hands with Jake Ackerman, my stepbrother and one of Jesse's best friends. Jealously surfaced inside me like a raging monster.

Don't get me wrong I really liked Jesse, but being popular was never my thing – and probably never would be - but it just annoyed me so much that to get close to the guy you _had_ to be popular. I had told myself I would never change for anyone…and that included him. It was at that moment that I decided to try and forget Jesse De Silva, no matter how hard a mission that may be. I pulled my eyes away from his face, grabbed CeeCee's arm and pulled her down the breezeway to the cafeteria.

"Hey! What are you doing?" CeeCee exclaimed wrenching her arm from my grasp.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Trying to get away from _them_," I said, leading the rest of the way into the cafeteria.

"What are you talking about?" said CeeCee frustrated, "You like the guy don't you? He's you're brother's best friend. How perfect is that? He could so, set you up!" she added quietly once we had got our food and chose a table.

"Jake? Please," I snorted, "He can't even set the table for crying out loud, never mind set two people up. Anyway, why would he even bother, I'm mean the chance of Jesse ever liking me is close to zero."

"Oh please, you were the talk of the school when you arrived here – still are for that matter - I mean everyone thought you were hot, coming from New York and wearing black and stuff." CeeCee said, with a hint of jealously.

"Yeah sure, that's why Jesse is sitting here with us right now, feeding me grapes," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Anyway, I'm not too sure if I like him as much anymore. I mean if he's into Kelly Prescott…well that pretty much says it all, doesn't it?"

"For the last time, he doesn't like her, he's just being nice!" CeeCee practically screamed, causing heads all around to turn in our direction.

"God calm down! They're here now anyway, so shut up okay?" I said gesturing towards the open door with my head, as Jesse and his friends made their way in. Jesse as always was in the middle.

They sat down on the table behind CeeCee, just in my line of view. I tried not to stare, believe me I did but it was so hard not to. I raised an eyebrow a little as I watched him. He wasn't talking to everyone around him like I expected or listening to them either, they were all chatting to each other and Jesse was just sitting there leaning his chin on his hand, staring out over the hordes of other pupils. Then suddenly he wasn't looking at them anymore but at me instead. His eyes swivelled round so fast I actually choked on my sandwich in surprise.

"Jeez are you okay?" CeeCee said, looking concerned, but I ignored her and jumped off the bench.

"I'm fine…fine," I said between coughs, "Come one lets get out of here. Now!"

I grabbed the rest of my sandwich and rushed towards the door just as Jesse had begun to stand up. My cheeks burning red, I walked outside, kicking the gravel at my feet. _So much for trying to forget about him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiyaa! Well I'd just like to say thanks for all those who reviewed! Sorry I couldn't get back to you, but i've been trying to get this new chapter up quickly. Some of you might notice that I brought the Winter Formal a year forward...sorry if that confuses some of you. Well anyway, hope you like it.**

**Laura x**

* * *

Oh my good god! I am such a loser. I had told myself to forget about the guy…possibly to stop being such a twit in front of him and what do I go and do? Yeah, stare at him during lunch and choke on my sandwich. I swear I'm just going to end up an old biddy with a bunch of cats for company. I may as well have gone down to the pet shop then and there and bought one. 

As I stood outside the cafeteria, my cheeks slowing turning back to their original colour, I heard footsteps coming up behind me. For a split second I almost thought it was Jesse himself, coming to see if I was alright and I started going red again but when I turned round I saw that it was just CeeCee.

"God! What happened in there?" she asked exasperated.

"Nothing…I just kinda choked is all," I muttered embarrassed, she would just laugh at me if I told her, so I didn't. Then she let out an excited squeal, causing me to jump back.

"Yeah well Jesse sure knows you exist now! He actually stood up and looked concerned when you ran out!" she said still squealing. "Jesse.De.Silva.Worried.About.You! Do you know what this means?"

"No, care to elaborate?" I said not all returning the enthusiasm, she was obviously finding hard to contain. CeeCee had now linked arms with me and was steering me towards an empty table just outside the cafeteria.

"Your chances for a date for the Winter Formal just went up!" she squealed again. I sighed and flopped myself down on a bench.

"Cee, I don't know how to break this to you…but there's no way in hell that_ I_ would ever be going to the Winter Formal with _Jesse De Silva!_" I said, gingerly taking a small bite from my sandwich… careful not to take too much. "Anyway if the guy was so concerned why didn't he come out and check on me himself? Huh? Tell me that?"

"Well…I'm sure he would have…but Kelly pretty much dragged him back down to sit beside her after you left…and after she'd stopped laughing," CeeCee replied darkly, eyeing me wearily.

"She seen that, didn't she?" I said, cringing slightly. Great. CeeCee nodded, staring at me sympathetically.

"Well there you go then!" I said, getting over my momentary embarrassment; I wasn't really bother about what Kelly thought of me, what anyone thought to be honest…except maybe for Jesse that is. "He's obviously going with Kelly. Popular people – like Jesse and Kelly – are destined to be together Cee, we both know that,"

"Suze! I've told you, I don't know how many times…he doesn't like her. He's just being friendly…that's the way he is…he's so polite…and…just…so…" CeeCee trailed off, staring out over my head with a dreamy look on her face.

"CeeCee," I said exasperated, but she still continued to stare out over my head. "CeeCee...CEECEE!"

"Sorry…yes..." She said, shaking her head a little as she did so. I couldn't help but not laugh.

I didn't see Jesse for the rest of that day which was in a way both a relief and a disappointment. Every time my thoughts would linger towards him, I would quickly steer them away. I mean, I didn't think there was any point in getting all hot and bothered about the guy; he obviously wasn't into me and convincing myself otherwise would just lead to someone getting hurt; that someone being me. Something I really didn't need on top of all the other things in my life…what with having three new stepbrothers, oh _and_ a new stepfather. Hello, that was a lot to take in after so many years without any males in my life.

This in some weird way leads straight back to Jesse…well kind of. Never having really been interested in guys back in Brooklyn, it was strange coming here and finding one guy in my first day at a new school that I was attracted to straight away, was a big change…very big.

Anyway, as soon as we were dismissed from our last class of the day CeeCee, Adam and I all made our way together towards Adams car – his "Pride and Joy" as he said.

"Where to ladies?" Adam asked as soon as we had climbed in – I was in the passenger seat and CeeCee in the back, something she had made quite clear she didn't agree upon.

"Mall," CeeCee said lazily, looking down at her nails.

"I don't have any money," Adam grunted.

"That's why it's called window shopping, dear," CeeCee replied, rolling her eyes at him. I shook my head, how Adam didn't know she liked him was a mystery.

We arrived at the Mall ten minutes later. The journey there was short, but being with CeeCee and Adam was always something I loved and time with them just flew. I mean I could sit there and listen to the two of them arguing or discussing something and not feel left out at all. I could be myself around them and that was something I could rarely do in the company of others.

We spent hour's just walking round and round looking in through shop windows and then finally when we had become tired we went into a small café and I bought us a couple of drinks to sit in. I pulled off the lid of my hot chocolate as soon as it had cooled down and listened to CeeCee and Adam talking about the school paper. It was as I was lifting my cup to my lips that I saw them; Jesse, Jake and a couple of the other guys from school; mostly football players.

"CeeCee…look…look!" I said earnestly slapping at CeeCee's arm as I said it and nodding towards the chatting crowd. She finally looked up.

"Wow…he looks even better outside school…"

"That's beside the point!" I said, but mentally agreeing with her. His pale blue jeans fitted him perfectly and his dark button up shirt was open at the neck and he had rolled the sleeves up until they were passed his elbow, which brought out his tan. His short black hair was slightly ruffled at the top, giving him that wind swept look that only he could pull off. I shook my self a little. "We have to get out of here!"

"What? What for?" asked Adam, slightly disgruntled by our attention suddenly being shifted onto another guy.

"Nothing, we just have to go," I said standing up. I looked down at the two of them. CeeCee was still staring at Jesse, so was Adam but he wasn't looking at him with the same affection as CeeCee…oh no he was looking at him with absolute jealousy. "Are you coming or not?"

"Fine," said CeeCee finally, standing beside me, "But I don't see what the big deal is, you only-"

"-choked on a sandwich in front of him!" I said desperately. "Exactly!"

"You choked on a sandwich in front of him?" asked Adam laughing as we walked out of the café, with our drinks in our hands. I punched him on the arm, shutting him up.

It was as we were getting closer to the group that I saw some other people had joined them. I groaned inwardly. It was Kelly Prescott and a few of her friends; one I knew to be called Debbie. I walked faster, desperate to get past them unnoticed.

"Shit," I said, and CeeCee seeing who it was quickened her step also, Adam close at her heels. It was no use though. Kelly saw me just as we had made level with them.

"Suze!" She called, grinning madly. I sighed and turned round to face her.

"Hi Kelly," I said, smiling as best I could, though with all the other faces – including Jesse's - turned towards me it was quite hard.

"Well, choked on any sandwiches lately?" she asked, laughing. A few of the others laughed too.

"Funny," I said, still trying to keep that smile on my face. I felt CeeCee tugging on me arm and I turned to go, but what Kelly said next caused me to stop in my tracks and swiped the smile straight of my face.

"Are you going to the Formal then Suze?" Kelly asked, suddenly losing her friendly demeanour. I tugged my arm from CeeCee's grasp, turned round and took a step closer to Kelly. I don't know why this subject touched a nerve, maybe it was to do with what CeeCee had said about it earlier and the fact that Jesse was standing there now, I don't know but it did. And I didn't like it.

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked, putting the smile back on, though I knew there was nothing friendly about it and I didn't mean for there to be anyway.

"I said are you going to the formal," Kelly replied, "But then again it were probably a stupid question. I mean, you being the new kid…and not having a date...you might want to spare yourself the embarrassment." She added, laughing that tinkling laugh of hers. I felt anger bubbling up inside of me, but I stayed calm. I took another step towards her, until we were only a foot apart.

"Do you like hot chocolate, Kelly?" I asked, ignoring Jesse and the others around who were watching us closely.

"Um…I guess so, why?" Kelly asked, slightly nerved by my question. I continued to smile at her.

"Then have mine," I said casually, throwing the remainder of my hot chocolate over her. She let out an all mighty scream and stumbled backwards. I heard CeeCee and Adam laughing hysterically behind me. By now a lot of the normal shoppers were watching the scene too, but I ignored them and the guys behind Kelly.

"I just bought this yesterday!" Kelly screamed again, looking as if she wanted to punch me. I hid a grin. "It's ruined!"

"Opps," I said, biting my lower lip, "That's gonna be a pretty bad stain. I hope you're not planning to wear that to the formal… _'You might want to spare yourself the embarrassment.'_ "

Then I turned on my heel and with CeeCee and Adam on either side of me, we walked out of the Mall together, laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya...wel chapter 3 is up...and its much longer than any of the others. Again thanks to all those who reviewed! Sorry I couldn't get back to you...but eventually I shall. lol Enjoy.**

**Laura x**

* * *

"I can't believe you did that! I can't believe you did that!" said CeeCee over and over again. CeeCee, Adam and I were sitting outside on the table CeeCee and I had sat at yesterday. It was lunch time and the sun was shining warmly down on the back of my neck and arms.

"Did you she her face?" CeeCee continued. "I swear, I have never laughed so much in my life!"

"Yeah I know," I said back grinning feebly, I had heard the story so much throughout the entire day it was becoming quite old, even though it had only happened over twelve hours before. I wasn't actually as surprised as I thought I would be when I arrived that morning and found that the whole school knew about the incident in the mall. I walked into my form room to a few people clapping but also to a lot of angry stares – those from the friends of Kelly. I ignored them all, even the people who appreciated the defying of the most popular girl in school. I will admit I was quite pleased with myself.

"And did you see Jesse's face?" she squealed. I suddenly perked up, lifting my head from its resting position in my hand. I know I said the story was getting old but any part concerning Jesse was never boring.

"Nope," I said casually, my insides begging her to tell me his reaction, even though I'd heard it many times before.

"Oh my God!" CeeCee squealed again. "He was watching you the whole time, with this weird look on his face – though don't worry it was a good weird look…I'm sure of it. But then when you threw you're drink over Kelly, he looked so shocked…then he started grinning and had to turn away because he was going to burst out laughing."

"Really?" I said, suddenly grinning stupidly, ignoring Adam's fake attempt at gagging. Jesse had laughed. He hadn't come to Kelly's rescue like a guy who'd been out with her may have done…no he'd laughed…and he was looking at me…with a "good weird" look. I know I know, I was being stupid, getting all excited because the guy had laughed at something I had done, something I had done on purpose and hadn't made me look like a complete and utter geek. Oh no, it made Kelly look like the geek.

"Yeah…Suze?" asked CeeCee, quietly. I frowned.

"Yeah?"

"I think he likes you!" A smile broke across my face again. I laughed a little, because even though it was nice to hear, it was still very unlikely that a guy like Jesse De Silva would like me, Suze Simon, even though he had laughed at my little prank. I mean, I had to be at least a little realistic, didn't I?

"Oh come on CeeCee, I wouldn't exaggerate now!" I said still laughing, but stopped abruptly. Jesse and his crowd had just wandered out from the cafeteria looking round for an empty table. It was a much warmer day than the day before so most people were outside eating lunch and taking advantage of the sun.

"Speak of the devil," said Adam darkly.

I wolf whistled under my breath, though not loud enough for Jesse or anyone else around us to hear. I'm not that brave. He had sat down on the bench with his back leaning against the table behind him; he closed his eyes and turned his handsome face towards the sun.

"Damn it!" I groaned, making both Adam and CeeCee look at me in surprise. "Why's he so hot?" CeeCee's surprised look changed to one of understanding.

"I know, it's actually unfair," she said looking over at him.

"I know, isn't he just dreaming?" said Adam.

CeeCee and I turned towards him with complete shock on our faces. After a few seconds of him just staring at us, he burst out laughing.

"I swear," said Adam between laughs, "You should have seen _your _faces!" CeeCee punched him in the arm.

"Sorry, sorry!" said Adam quickly, smiling at her. "So I take it we're hitting the beach after school then?" he added, obviously pleased that CeeCee's attention was back on him. I however was staring back at Jesse who was just starting to tuck into his lunch.

"Yeah, sounds good, what about you Suze?" asked CeeCee.

"Yeah definitely," I said finally taking my eyes off of him.

* * *

So that's how we ended up on the beach a few hours later; I was in my small black bikini, CeeCee as usual was covered up to protect her sensitive skin and Adam was in his swimming shorts. As I lay down on my beach towel looking around at the crowded beach I couldn't help but feel really happy and content. I mean, I hadn't felt like that for a while, for a really long while, probably since the time of my dad's death. He had died from a heart attack when I was just six years old. I missed him a lot, but since coming here and finally having what seemed like a proper family – even though I had objected to it at the start - and friends I was beginning to feel like I fitted in.

I don't know how long I had lain there but long enough for Adam to begin to fidget beside me.

"Suze coming in for a swim?" He finally asked sitting up. I looked at CeeCee, who I knew wouldn't want to go in and who I didn't want to hurt leaving her on her own. She shook her head at me.

"Go on!" she said, "Don't worry about me,"

"Oh all right then," I said turning back to Adam and giving him a stern look. "But any funny business and you won't know what's hit ya, understand?"

"What?" Adam asked, raising his hands in a defensive gesture. I frowned at him. "Fine, I won't do anything,"

I tenderly touched the water with the tip of my toe before actually going in. It was nice and cool against my warm skin. I waded out only so far so my hair wouldn't get wet and stayed there, floating about watching Adam carefully; I didn't want him to come up and soak me unawares as he usually did.

Eventually, after fifteen minutes just floating about, I finally got out of the sea and walked away from a disgruntled looking Adam and towards an eager CeeCee.

"Oh my Goodness!" she said excitedly, as I settled down on my beach towel again. "Look whose here! Are we lucky or what? That's twice in two days that we've been in the same place as him!"

And sure enough once I looked up from her delighted face I saw him. Jesse was standing with the usual crowd of football players and by the looks of it they were deciding on the best place to lie down. He had changed his clothes. He was now wearing a blue t-shirt and long blue and white swim shorts.

"How long to think it'll be before he takes off his shirt?" asked CeeCee grinning. I smiled, but didn't admit that I had been thinking the exact same thing.

"Dunno, just have to wait and- Oh God!" Just as I was half way through my sentence wouldn't you know it, he began to take it off. CeeCee and I watched amazed. For some strange reason it all seemed to be happening in slow motion, like in Baywatch when they're running down the beach except this time it was Jesse taking off his shirt.

As he began lifting the shirt his stomach came into view. The finely ridged six-pack was finally revealed, as was his chest which was sprinkled lightly with black hair. I also noticed that his abdomen was nicely tanned. He was, I'm glad to say, not like some guys whose tan only reaches to the point where their shirt cuts off at their arms. I heard CeeCee sigh beside me.

"He is living proof that God is real," CeeCee said dreamily. I had to laugh. The sound of my laughter seemed to make her realise I was still there.

"You know what?" she said suddenly serious. I shook my head. "He was actually here before you got out of the water,"

"He was?" I said, "Okay, so what?" Then a smile broke across her face.

"He was looking at you,"

"No way!" I said suddenly sitting up, I looked over at him, but he wasn't looking back. "Oh shut up CeeCee…you're kidding me right?"

Her grin grew bigger. "Nope!" she said, "I swear it Suze! When he got here, he noticed you in the water and when you were walking out he watched you," She squeaked excitedly again.

"Oh come off it…I mean he's only found a place to lie down now, he must have been here a while to find me in the water then watch me walk out," I said trying not to get excited myself.

"Yeah well, who is always within ten feet of Jesse, in school and out?" CeeCee asked, tilting her head to the side and giving me a knowing look.

"Kelly,"

"Yup, she sauntered right up to him just as he arrived with only her bikini on, trying to flash her _you know what's_ in his face," CeeCee laughed, "But he wasn't having any of it, he went to get by her, but she continued trying to get his attention. Was quite funny now that I think about it,"

I laughed too, but then I realised something.

"How come I never see these things? I mean, I never even realised Jesse was watching and you know me, I can always tell when someone's looking at me," I said, suddenly becoming slightly flustered.

"Because Suze," CeeCee said with a certain intelligent air, "You not looking for it. You stubbornly think that Jesse would never in your wildest dreams like you, so you are mentally telling yourself not look out for the obvious signs – which are unbelievable obvious let me tell ya – to avoid disappointment."

I gaped at her. Then I started laughing again.

"That is a complete load of-" But I was interrupted by Adam who finally decided to surface.

"Oh great, lover boys here," He said looking agitated. "I swear, you'd think Carmel wasn't big enough! Oh and look now they're playing football!"

I turned round to see for myself and sure enough they were. Adam said something about leaving but CeeCee and I said "No" straight away. I wasn't going to miss this for the world. I'm not really into football but seeing as most of the players had their tops of it suddenly became more interesting.

A lot of the other people who were lying around sunbathing started to sit up and watch it as well. I watched as Kelly started to cheer Jesse on. He didn't have the ball. He turned round to look at her and smiled uncertainly.

The game went on and I realised that Jesse was actually really good; it was clear why he had been picked as captain. He read the game really well and even though it was only a bit of fun he encouraged all those on his team.

Soon enough the sun began to slowly sink, but the game still went on. It was as I was about to get up that I heard quiet a few yells. The game had become more exciting. I could see why; Jesse was running and yelling for the ball; he had a good chance to score. I watched as the ball was thrown high into the air and was sailing towards Jesse, but whoever it was had obviously overthrown it; it was heading for us.

It bounced just a few yards away and then landed by my side. As I picked it up I realised Jesse was the one coming to retrieve it. My insides started to twist and turn and a huge amount of nervousness and excitement rose inside me. I gulped. He was standing right over me, blocking the slowly setting sun from my eyes. I suddenly became very aware that I was still in my bikini and still lying down; the ball in my hands.

"Hi," He said, his deep voice making goose pumps rise on my arms. "Can we have our ball back, please?"

"Um…s-sure," I stuttered, I could feel my cheeks burning up; and it wasn't because of the sun. I threw the ball shakily into his outstretched hands.

"Thanks," He said, turning on the spot and throwing the ball strongly and accurately into the waiting crowd of football players; but he didn't follow it in. I turned and look at CeeCee, who was smiling stupidly. Jesse turned around again and stared down at me.

"No hot chocolate today then?" He asked, grinning. I was shocked to find that I was smiling back.

"No, for some reason they wouldn't serve me any…something about throwing it at people," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. Don't even ask me how I was capable of replying because I don't even know myself.

"Yeah, I bet," He said laughing and soon after I was laughing too. "Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you around then…"

"Suze," I said, still smiling at him.

"Short for Susan?" He asked looking inquiringly, raising an eyebrow which I noticed had a scar through it, but smiling also.

"No, Susannah," I said, "As in 'Don't-"

"-you cry for me' Yeah I know the song," Jesse finished smiling more broadly now. "It's a nice name,"

"Thanks,"

"Well, 'bye Susannah," He nodded his head at me then at CeeCee and Adam, before walking away. CeeCee started talking to me as soon as he was out of earshot but I wasn't listening; I was too busy staring dumbstruck at his departing back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, again thanks for all the reviews...some I was able to get back to others I wasn't, sorry about that. Anyway chapter 4 is up...and for those who asked - _PisceanGirlPower_ - the next chapter of _It's in the Blood_ shall be coming up soon.**

**Laura x**

* * *

I didn't see Jesse for two days after that, not even at school. I'm, sure he was there of course but as he was a year older than me he had a different time table. It was on Friday afternoon when we had all been dismissed for the week end that I finally saw him. He was outside, with his friends leaning up against the school fence. As CeeCee and I walked by I caught his eye. He smiled and nodded his head; causing my heart to pump so hard against my chest I'm surprised he didn't see it, though thankfully enough, I was able to smile back.

However the moment was lost by no other than Kelly Prescott. I swear that girl is everywhere. I hadn't seen her, as I was smiling at Jesse – hey you would have done the same too – and I walked straight into her.

"Jeez! Watch it!" said Kelly, angrily, though when she looked up and saw that it was me a nasty grin broke across her pretty features not at all adding to her good looks. She looked from me to Jesse who was close by watching us with an expectant and concerned look, while the other guys around him seemed excited at the prospect at another fight. I couldn't help but think that he was always seemed to be around whenever I got into a bust up with Kelly.

"Oh it's_ you_!" she sneered. I almost laughed. It was typical of Kelly. I mean, here we were again, with Jesse and all the guys, it was obvious what she wanted; revenge. Revenge for what happened at the Mall, she wanted the chance to embarrass me in front of Jesse. Well I can tell you one thing, there was on way in Hell that I was going to let that happen.

"Yes…it's _me_," I said slowly and mockingly. "Do you mind?" I added, making to move past her.

"Ohh, nothing to throw over me now, then Suze," said Kelly, laughing that tinkling laugh that sent ripples of anger surging through me. I threw her a look before walking away again with CeeCee by my side – Adam I could see was already waiting by the car, looking at us with confusion.

"Why you in such a hurry Simon?" she called after me, "Not like you have many friends to go out with…well unless you count the Albino geek and her freaky boyfriend as friends,"

The anger that had been heating up inside of me, suddenly reached boiling point. I couldn't believe that she was sinking that low to get at me…even for her that was a surprise. I swirled around on the spot, ignoring CeeCee's calls to ignore her, and stormed right up to Kelly, until my nose was just inches from hers. I took pleasure at the fact that I could see fear in her eyes, but that didn't cool me down, I was ready to punch her.

"Care to repeat that?" I said, calmly, as if we were having a nice polite conversation, though it was perfectly clear that we weren't. I was so angry that I hadn't even noticed that Jesse was now standing up and moving towards us. "Because if you said what I think you said, then I'll knock you into next week! Understand?"

"Whatever," she sneered nervously, which she so shouldn't have done because it made me - if possible - even angrier than I had been before. But when I raised my hand I was surprised to find that another one, belonging to neither me nor Kelly, was wrapping around it and pulling it down behind my back and also pulling me along with it, until I was pressed up against whomever it was who had hold of me.

"I don't think you wana do that," said the deep voice that always sent shivers down my back – this time literally, seeing as I was pressed up against him and I could feel his voice practically vibrating through me. My heart suddenly leapt into me throat…most of my anger gone. Jesse still hadn't let go, probably afraid I was going to pounce once he did.

"Oh you think so do you?" I said swiping my arm from his grip and stepping away, as if I didn't want him to touch me when really it was what I had been dreaming about for nearly two months. I suppose it was because I was still fired up about Kelly which made me act that way. "Well I think otherwise,"

To my shock and also relief Jesse just laughed. "No, I mean you probably wouldn't want to do that seeing as Father Dominic is walking right towards us,"

"Aww crap," I muttered turning around just in time to see that Father Dominic was in fact making his way towards us.

"Susannah…what is going on?" He asked concernedly, looking around at the crowd that had gathered. I think Father Dominic was kind of used to me, seeing as I was normally always in his office because; I was either being cheeky to a teacher…mainly Sister Ernestine; or had had a heated argument with a fellow pupil, so I answered him like I usually did.

"I was provoked,"

I could hear Jesse and CeeCee and a few other laughing at this, but kept my face straight and continued to look at Father Dominic who looked at me with both amusement and disappointment.

"By who?" He sighed; I smiled as this was usually how our conversations started. I looked around but Kelly had already scarpered. I scowled before answering him.

"It seems they have disappeared," I said casually, again to more laughs.

"I see," Father Dom replied, looking down at me with a disapproving look. "I would like to see you in my office, first thing Monday morning nevertheless, Susannah,"

"Sure thing, Father D," I said smiling at him.

"Now," He said more loudly, looking over my head. "I think it is about time you all went home, don't you? Enjoy your weekend children," Then he walked away.

"You're going to have to control that temper of your's, ya know," came a teasing voice from behind me. I bit my lip excitedly before turning round.

"Yeah, I've been told that before actually," I replied grinning, though my heart had kind of jumped up into my mouth at the same time.

"Yeah, I-" Jesse began grinning also, but someone calling my name interrupted him. I looked over his broad shoulder to see that it was Adam, who was obviously getting frustrated, then I saw CeeCee punch him on the arm for butting into the conversation…if you'd call it that.

"I gotta go," I said apologetically, looking up into Jesse's dark brown eyes, I could feel my knees beginning to shake but I somehow stayed standing.

"No problem," he replied smiling down at me, "I might see you later," he added, winking; though I don't think it was in the flirtatious kind of way, but it made my day anyway, also making forget what had happened like ten minutes before.

I walked over to Adam and CeeCee, my head in a daze, lolling over what he had said. What had meant by that? Could it mean what I wanted it to mean? I highly doubted it, but I contented myself with the fact that I would probably find out soon enough anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**hello, sorry it took so long for the update, I was away for a few days so... lol. anyway thanks to all those who reviewd I'm so glad that you all like it! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Laura x**

* * *

I am so pathetic…I swear. After Adam dropped me home, guess what I did? I walked into the house in a complete and utter daze, said a vague hello to Andy and continued to trudge upstairs to my room, until when I finally reached it I walked in and slumped down on my bed and let out a content sigh. Why, you may ask? Well…because a certain guy, whom I really liked actually talked to me…and winked.

There is something seriously wrong with me, never in all my life have I ever acted like this over a guy and then all of a sudden I come to Carmel and my mind turns to jelly just by looking at Jesse De Silva…and you know what? I don't think I really care either, which is the scariest part.

I lay there for a while then got up and started on my homework. I was still a bit behind; you know what with starting a new school and having to catch up. Though I will admit I was catching up pretty fast.

A few hours later I heard Andy's familiar voice floating up the stairs, calling me for dinner. I thundered down in my bare feet, wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a black top, my hair every shape; though I didn't care, it wasn't as if I wanted to impress my step-brothers.

When I arrived at the table it was to find that everyone was already seated, apart from Jake who, I was informed by David, hadn't arrived home. I looked at Andy to see his how he was taking it; his face wore a stony expression. Andy was very into family meals and if you didn't turn up you had to have a very good, solid reason or else you would find yourself in the dog house.

"We'll have to start without him th-" Andy began with forced casualness, but he was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing and sound of voices coming towards the dinning room where we were. I didn't turn round in my seat to see who it was because of the all too familiar voice, which I knew didn't belong to Jake. I frantically tried to fix my hair, ignoring the curious looks that I knew I was attracting from my mum and David.

The funny thing was that as soon as Jakes guest walked into the room my mum immediately started trying to fix her hair too and threw me a look to show that she now understood why I had done so. I would have smiled if I hadn't been so nervous.

"Dad, sorry we're late," came Jake's voice from behind me, I still hadn't picked up the courage to look round. "I invited Jesse to dinner, but he wanted to drop off at home first to ask his mum and we got held up there,"

"Oh no, don't worry," said Andy, who had obviously forgiven Jake because he had brought someone home, for he had stood up and was suddenly beaming. That's when I decided to look round. Jesse was standing in the doorway with Jake smiling politely, looking a little nervous, which made my heart swell with affection for him.

"Jesse, this is my dad," Jake introduced Andy who reached out his hand which Jesse took. "And my…um...mum," he added hesitantly, though my mum smiled all the same, shaking Jesse's hand too. "And of course you know, Brad, David and Suze," Jesse nodded, looking down at us and smiling. My heart skipped a beat when his eye caught mine; I looked away quickly not wanting to blush in front of everyone.

My mum stood up to get an extra seat for Jesse, while Andy rushed into the kitchen to get a plate, all hostile thoughts towards his eldest son forgotten.

I sat in silence throughout the entire meal, only nodding my head or saying "Yes" at the required moments. I kept sneaking glances up at Jesse throughout the meal when I was sure that no one else was looking, including him; but the odd time he would surprise me by looking up as I stared or looking at me before I did him.

"So Jesse," Began my mum, who had, to my embarrassment, been sending me approving looks every time Jesse spoke. "You're not really a local then I take it?

"We moved here from Spain when I was six, ma'am," replied Jesse politely, "A lot of my ancestors had settled here, that's what first attracted my parents, but I really like it myself so…"

My mum nodded smiling, I knew, at his good looks and manners, probably wishing that her daughter could end up with, if not him then someone really like him. I was thinking something along the same lines though I had to shake myself as my thoughts wandered off into a, very much needed, PG area.

After dinner was over and everything was cleaned up, everyone headed to the living-room, I having been embarrassed enough during dinner - my mum shooting me looks and any mention of my name in front of the guy I liked caused me to blush- tried to walk unnoticed out the front door to the porch. I was unnoticed by everyone except Jesse, who I banged into along the way.

"Oh sorry Jesse," I apologised glancing up at him briefly.

"Going out for a bit air?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, something like that," I replied, smiling feebly before going outside. The cool night air hit me, causing me to shiver with pleasure. I was so glad to get out of there. I had always wanted to spend time with Jesse and I suppose I got that, but in my dreams we were always alone; having your entire family around you, talking over each other in a rush to impress the object of your affection first wasn't at all romantic, and yes I know, Jesse and I aren't even together…we're barely friends so being alone with him wasn't really an option to begin with.

As I leant over the porch fence, gazing over our shadowy garden, breathing in the smell of freshly cut grass, listening to the sharp chirping of an unseen grasshopper I heard the door open and close for the second time that night behind me.

"Look mum, I know what you want but believe me there's no point he…oh hi," I said my eyes probably bulging out of my head as I realised my mistake.

"Hi," Jesse said back, grinning as he leant against the fence beside me. "Thought I was your mum, huh?

"Yeah," I said, hoping against hope that he hadn't realised what I had said. "I mean, you look nothing like her, but I expected her to come out and tell me off for leaving the room while we had guests,"

I was pleased to see that Jesse laughed at my slight joke, which made me forget somewhat about how embarrassed I was.

"I see," He replied, chuckling deeply, looking at me sideways as we both leant over the porch. I looked away. "Well I thought it was about time to leave as I had burdened your parents long enough with my presence…..and from how you rushed out I thought you were probably thinking the same,"

"What?" I asked shocked twisting round to look at him, "No…no…I lo-like having you here….I mean I don't mind that you're here….um….I didn't leave because of you," I added finally, blushing immensely.

"Oh okay," said Jesse, grinning – if my eyes weren't deceiving me – more broadly. "Thanks,"

We stood for a while in silence, the grasshopper chirping away merely, oblivious to the two teenagers standing on the porch not so far away.

"So…" Jesse said, causing me to look round at him; he was still smiling.

"So…" I repeated, looking over the garden once more before laughing. "That's what you meant by seeing me later?"

"Kind of," he replied a few moments later, staring straight ahead. "I was also hoping to bang into you at the Coffee Clutch or something…if you go there that is,"

"Well yeah, sometimes," I said gulping slightly, not daring to look at him, "Were you really?"

"Um…yeah," He said and I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was now looking at me. I bowed my head. "Why's that so hard to believe?"

"Well…it's just…well, it's you," I half whispered, glancing up at his face, which the now ascending moon was making his good looks more pronounced than ever. The scar through his eyebrow seemed to glow.

We stared at each other for a few seconds in silence; he was looking down at me, his face expressionless. After what seemed like forever he spoke, slowly and softly.

"You know, I'm not like what everyone thinks. In school people only see _part_ of me….the part they _want_ to see. I mean, I don't spend every living day at the Mall with my friends or…with Kelly Prescott, like people have been saying. And I'm not some spoilt rich kid that gets everything that they want."

"Oh," I said, not at all sure what I was supposed to say. Jesse eyed me wearily.

"You don't believe me?"

"It's not that..." I said quickly, putting my hand on his shoulder absent-mindedly, though I pulled it straight off when I saw him look down at it. "I mean, look at it from my point of view; you're Senior Class President and Captain of the football team, everyone loves you and all of a sudden you're talking to me, the new kid… Why?"

I almost kicked myself. I had been blabbering without realising and I asked that question before I could stop myself. I looked at Jesse's face cautiously, almost expecting him to walk away because he had just realise who indeed he had been talking to and had made a terrible mistake; but he didn't. Instead he scrutinised me for a while – which was bad enough - before shrugging his shoulders.

"Like I said that's just part of who I am…if everyone at school had ever seen me at home, I don't think they'd love me like you say. And as for talking to you…" He paused causing me to draw breath. I prayed that he wouldn't pause for two long because I'd probably collapse for lack of oxygen. "…well I-"

At that moment Jake decided to come barging out through the front door brandishing the keys to his car.

"Found them at last, Jesse! Sorry for keeping you waiting dude!" He said a shadow of a laugh across his face but he stopped short when he noticed me. "Suze? What are you doing out here?" He eyed Jesse and me suspiciously. Jesse moved away quickly, not looking at me.

"We were just talking," He said hurriedly. "We should get going. See you Susannah," He walked down the steps towards the car, only looking back briefly.

I felt my heart sink. Just when we were getting somewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Thanks to all those who reviewed...really appreciate it and I'm glad you seemed to like it. Make sure you tell me what you think of this chapter and any advice you have would be great!**

**Enjoy!**

**Laura x**

* * *

Monday couldn't have come any slower. Not that I was looking forward 'till my meeting with Father Dominic, oh no, it was because I was really looking forward to seeing Jesse again. I mean it wasn't as if we could finish off our conversation but just even saying "Hello" to the guy would make my day.

I arrived into school early for a change; possibly hoping for Jesse to be there too. But he didn't arrive until the morning Assembly was about to begin.

I stood in line behind CeeCee, looking over at Jesse, in his dark blue jeans and black t-shirt, quite frequently but to my dismay I never caught his eye once.

Even when we were dismissed for our first classes he never looked round.

It was as I was making my way to Father Dominic's office that I decided that I was expecting to much from Jesse; I mean it was just one conversation after all, it wasn't as if the guy _had_ to look round for me or say "Hello" every day. I was just over reacting.

"Come in," Came Father Dominic's reply to my polite knock. "Ah Susannah, right on time,"

I sat down in my usual seat in front of his desk.

"I expect you know why you are here," He stated rather than asked.

"Because of what happened on Friday with Kelly Prescott," I replied darkly yet casually, plucking at the hem of my denim skirt. I had hand picked my out fit that day with extra care. A short – but not too short – denim skirt, with a black front opening blouse.

"Good Heavens I forgot about that!" Father Dominic exclaimed to my surprise. My head shot up as I looked at him inquiringly.

"Huh?"

"Well, you're actually here for a completely different reason." He said, and then added looking slightly shocked. "A much more innocent reason too. Though I suppose I should talk to you about that as well,"

"Oh no, don't worry about that!" I said, "I mean tell me what I'm really here for…before you do that," I added, after he gave me a sharp look.

"Yes, yes…well it's to do with the decorations for the Winter Formal,"

"But how does that concern me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, I along with the staff and a number of the pupils thought it would be a good idea if you helped with them. As you're from Brooklyn you might have a few new and fresh ideas to bring forth. Give us a taste of what it's like in New York."

"Oh," I said not at all sure how to react. I mean, I didn't' know how to break it to the old guy but back in Brooklyn I wasn't much of a social person, so to speak. I had one best friend, Gina and she went to enough Dances for the both of us.

"Yes and speaking of these pupils, one of them was supposed to be here a few minutes ago," Father Dominic said thoughtfully, looking at his watch, just as a knock came from behind me and the door opened.

"Ah there you are," Father D said beaming.

"Sorry, I'm late Father," Said Jesse as he walked in, "I got held up with Mr Murphy - about the match next week,"

"Not to worry, not to worry my dear boy," Father Dominic said smiling admiringly at Jesse, something like I was doing. "Of course that is also very important. A very serious match I've been told,"

"Yes sir, it's against our rivals RLS and scouts for colleges from all over will be there," Jesse explained, biting his lower lip as he said it. I squirmed in my seat at how hot he looked, bringing attention to myself for the first time since he'd walked in.

Jesse looked at me briefly then back at Father Dominic before realisation seemed to dawn on his face.

"Oh the decorations," He said obviously having forgotten why he was here in the first place. "Sorry, Father it just slipped my mind."

"Understandably, understandably," Father D replied still beaming. I already knew Jesse was a star pupil and by the looks of it he wasn't just loved by all the pupils but the teachers and the Principal also.

I sat in my seat, confused. Maybe I was exaggerating but Jesse seemed to be giving me the cold shoulder. To my knowledge I hadn't done anything wrong but naturally I began to worry that I had and started replaying Saturday night in my head, searching for a clue to what it could be.

"Well, I think I've kept you long enough, Susannah," Father Dominic continued, looking at his watch again. "And you shall be late too Jesse. I trust you can explain everything that I haven't to Susannah,"

I stood up quickly just encase he remembered the lecture he was supposed to be giving me about Kelly.

"Of course," Jesse said stepping back to let me walk out first. I looked up at him, smiling uncertainly, but he was too busy saying goodbye to Father Dominic to notice.

Though once we were outside and Jesse had securely closed the door behind him I rounded on him.

"Is there something wrong?" I demanded, hands on hips.

"What?" He said startled by my outburst, raising his eyebrows. I pulled my attention away from his scar as I remembered how it had glowed the other night and how gorgeous he had looked.

"Is something wrong?" I repeated and when he still didn't seem to understand I added, "You seem…I don't…off with me or something?"

I didn't say what I wanted to which was, "You've barely looked at me all morning! What have I done?" I mean how desperate would that sound?

His face which had been completely devoid of any emotion whatsoever seemed to soften as I looked at him and he smiled at last.

"Look, I'm sorry, I've just been distracted that's all. The decorations, the upcoming match, the scouts. It's all getting a but much,"

I nodded blushing. I was such an idiot. He was stressed out, that was all. I suddenly felt guilty for my outburst, wanting to turn back time. But he seemed to have forgiven me, because he continued as if nothing had happened.

"Anyway, we're meeting everyday after school this week, as the formal is this Saturday. We're putting in more effort this year as last years was a disaster." He informed me, grimacing at the memory. "That okay?"

"Yup," I said smiling. Everyday after school with him and just a few other kids? Of course that was okay. "That's fine,"

"Good," He said grinning, placing a hand on my upper arm, before turning to go. "I'll see you after school then,"

"Yeah, see you then,"

I smiled as he walked away. My arm was tingling where he had touched it. Though somewhere in the back of my mind, I was sure he wasn't telling the complete truth, about what was wrong with him I mean.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter...and heres the next! Enjoy! R&R!**

**Laura x**

* * *

The next few days were a complete daze – they went that quickly. They went so fast that I never actually enjoyed them as much as I would have liked and that's saying something as I enjoyed them immensely.

Even though I wasn't great at the whole decorating thing or coming up with new ideas and what not, I fitted in all the same. Everyone was really friendly and not only did I get to spend extra time with Jesse I also got to spend extra time with CeeCee and Adam who had signed up to help as soon as they found out I was in it – though CeeCee I'm sure was just as eager to see Jesse more, like me and Adam I guessed was just there so he could he watch CeeCee like a hawk.

I knew –though CeeCee didn't seem to notice – that Adam had suddenly changed around her. He was still his geeky and funny self though he wasn't doing it as much to get my attention but instead CeeCee's. It was only a matter or time before they hooked up.

"I can just feel it!" CeeCee said on Friday afternoon, the day before the dance and our final day of decorating together.

"Feel what?" I asked distractedly, watching out of the corner of my eye Jesse as he moved around the room, telling people they were doing a great job and sometimes stopping to help certain people. We seemed to be getting on way better now, I was glad to say. He would often come over to our table and talk and laugh away with me.

Sometimes though, I could feel an awkward tension around us when would stop talking for a second. And if I wasn't mistaken any time a mention of dates for the dance came up he would suddenly change the subject or walk away.

"He's going to ask you! He's going to ask you!" CeeCee replied, looking at me excitedly, voicing my deepest desires for what seemed the hundredth time that week. I couldn't help but smile, though I didn't want to get my hopes up, because even though he was talking to me normally now and not giving me the cold shoulder I had a nagging feeling that something was still up.

"CeeCee you couldn't possibly know that, I mean he could have a date already, it is tomorrow after all," I said reasonably, though a sudden wave of depression washed over me. A day to go and Jesse hadn't asked, not that I didn't get any other offers, because I did. But there was only one person I wanted to go with.

"No he doesn't," CeeCee said boldly, "Because if he did, naturally the whole school would know,"

"True," I said smirking a little. "But he could have someone else in mind couldn't he?"

We suddenly became silent as Jesse made for our table.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" He asked brightly, smiling down at us all.

"Great," We all said in unison. I caught Jesse's eye and he gave me a lopsided grin. I blushed, then looked round at the rest, something in CeeCee's eye when she looked at me made me realise she was about to do something. But before I could even give her a warning stare she opened her mouth.

"So Suze, any idea who you're going to the dance with?"

I glared at her but didn't dare look up at Jesse. I could feel my cheeks go red hot.

"Well…" I said, aware that everyone was now watching me. I gulped.

"That many offers, huh?" Put in Alicia, one of the girls I had got to know and like during the week in the Decorating Committee.

"Well…" I said again still not looking in Jesse's direction. I was going to kill CeeCee.

"Unless…you've already got a date!" Alicia squealed, her eyes bulging with excitement. I finally looked up but Jesse wasn't anywhere around, to which I was actually glad, because he wouldn't hear my embarrassing confession that I indeed had no one to go with.

"No, Alicia," I said sadly, "I haven't got a date,"

* * *

"He's obviously not interested," I kept saying to CeeCee during our ride home. Jesse didn't come over to our table after that highly embarrassing conversation, much to my delight, as I knew if he would CeeCee would try again in getting him to ask me to the Formal.

"Well nothing as more than a friend anyway," I said casually as if I didn't care, but really my insides were quivering with pain.

"He didn't hear any of it," CeeCee said again, "Gavin had called him over for help on some wacko idea he had come up with, so Jesse went. He didn't hear it. That's why!"

"Cee, the Formal is tomorrow, if he hasn't asked me by now he isn't going to," I persisted, and then added quietly "He's not interested,"

"Look, Suze, I've seen the way he looks at you, especially when you smile or laugh and believe me it's not friendship on his mind," She replied suddenly, making me blush again, this time in a good way. "Though…" She added looking suddenly troubled before shaking her head.

"What?" I asked anxiously. I had been waiting for her to say something like this, for a while now but more out of instinct than actually knowing.

"Oh no it's nothing," CeeCee said quickly, staring out through the windscreen. Adam was awfully quiet throughout the journey.

"CeeCee!" I practically screamed. She finally looked round.

"Okay then…well, it's only the past week I've noticed it but, like I said when he sees you smiling and stuff _he_ smiles and seems to like you but then he suddenly looks sad…don't ask why because I don't know…then he turns away," She said really quickly as if just to get it over with. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at me, waiting for my reaction.

"Sad?" I said confused. Why would he be sad? God, what _had_ I done?

"Yeah," She replied, looking at me with a mixture of concern and sympathy. "But maybe I was imagining it….I mean you know me, sometimes my mind goes away with me."

"No," I said shaking my head, "I don't think you imagined it,"

* * *

"Susie, honey," My mum said from the living room couch where she and Andy were cuddled up watching a movie. Andy was very much into the movie and only muttered a Hello when he realised I was in the room. "Where are you going?"

"Coffee Clutch, I said, grabbing my coat, "CeeCee rang she wants me to go with her and Adam. We're meeting up with a few others."

"Okay, though don't be too late; you don't want to be tired for tomorrow…" She said, her face making me sense what was coming. I closed my eyes clenching my teeth. "…I still can't understand why you don't have a date. You're so pretty and-"

"'Bye mum, Andy," I said rushing out the door at the sound of Adam's horn. That's all my mum has been taking about these days, often bringing up Jesse too. Asking why I wasn't going with him, not knowing that that was what I wanted more than anything.

* * *

"Suze you have to go!" said Adam, as we sat at our favourite booth, sipping on hot coffees.

"Adam I don't have anyone to go with, how pathetic would I look?" I replied frustrated. When I had told Adam and CeeCee in the car on the way here that I was thinking about not going to the Formal they had been hell bent ever since on trying to persuade me otherwise. They had even got Alicia, Sarah and Gavin who were there, to help them.

"Some of us our going without dates, you can go with us," Sarah suggested.

"Yeah come on Suze, it wouldn't be the same without you," Alicia agreed. I looked at both of their eager faces before replying.

"Oh okay," I said finally giving in. I am easily persuaded it seems.

Soon after that when everyone had expressed how happy they were that I was going -much to my embarrassment – the conversation settled down to small and meaningless things. I wasn't really into as much as I would have been because my mind was still on Jesse.

I looked around at the unusually crowded Coffee Clutch. People meeting up everywhere, discussing their dresses, makeup….and dates for the following night.

I noticed one of the girls I had met at the Decorating Committee; Rachel. She was sitting with her boyfriend Darren and when she caught my eye she waved enthusiastically and got up and made her way towards our booth.

"Oh my God, did you here?" She asked dramatically, looking round at us all. When we shook our heads she looked taken back. "You haven't?"

"No," I said, curiously, "Why? What's happened?"

"I can't believe you don't know?" Rachel said, shaking her head in disbelief. "I mean everyone does. Everyone knows! It's been the main talk of the night,"

"Rachel are you going to tell us or not?" I asked frustrated.

"Okay!" She said, obviously excited to be the one to tell us. "Jesse De Silva asked Kelly Prescott to the Formal! They're going together!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! Sorry it took so long to update this! I was holiday for a while…anyway I think this chapter is much longer. 3000 words or something!...I think. lol So please read and review! I hope you like it.**

**Laura x**

* * *

"I'm not going! I'm not going!" I said over and over again, in the parking lot outside the Coffee Clutch. "No way in hell am I going now!" 

"Suze will you calm down and talk about this reasonably!" cried CeeCee who had followed me out after I had left the table about five minutes after Rachel's news.

"Oh my God, CeeCee!" I cried hysterically, walking backwards and forwards, my arms flying every shape as I continued to blabber on. "I can't go! That little…that little… God I don't know who I hate more right now! Jesse or Kelly!"

"You don't mean that," she said quietly.

"Oh I don't?" I asked laughing hysterically, "I mean one minute we don't even talk to each other – different social group - the next he's at my house for dinner flirty away….then he does this!"

Okay, I was totally exaggerating, but at the time I didn't care. I mean, I was so hurt it felt good to go a little crazy in an empty parking lot.

"Well maybe he thinks you don't like him?" CeeCee suggested timidly obviously foreseeing another one of my rants coming along. She was right in thinking so, because as soon as she said that I started up again.

"Doesn't think I like him? He's obviously blind then!" I shrieked, "Because I was sure not playing hard to get! I mean, I constantly stare at him, every time he ever talks to me or smiles or anything…I blush like a love sick puppy! It's not rocket science!"

"Ohh well I don't know!" CeeCee replied pathetically, going over to lean on the bonnet of a vacant car, looking nearly as upset as I felt. "I just don't know Suze, I really thought….but please calm down, I mean you're kind of scaring me,"

"Sorry," I said, feeling slightly ashamed of myself. Not just because I was upsetting my best friend but because I, Suze Simon, have never acted like this over a guy, never. And I remind myself that's probably because I have never dated anyone nor have I ever liked someone as much as I liked Jesse. What was wrong with me? I walked over to join CeeCee.

"It's okay," She replied, as I sat down beside her. We sat in silence for a while, both lost in our own thoughts. It was CeeCee who broke it however.

"You have to go tomorrow night though. Even if you don't have a date, you have to. I mean, it's not as if you're going to be the only one alone. Plus you promised Sarah and Alicia."

"Fine," I sighed, smiling feebly, as I realised how stupid I had been.

"And you know what you have to do, don't you?" CeeCee continued, looking at me seriously. I shook my head.

"Make him and everyone else around you jealous, of course!" She stated as if to the obvious.

"And how do you propose I do that? Arrive alone?" I asked, with the shadow of a laugh.

"Well, I've been thinking about it….and I could probably get you a date!" CeeCee said her voice rising with excitement. "If you want me to that is,"

"I don't know CeeCee," I replied wearily. I mean, I was still having second thoughts about going. I didn't know what way I would react seeing Kelly Prescott dancing with Jesse, her skinny arms wrapped tightly around his neck and his wrapped around her waist….I shuddered at the thought. It didn't bare thinking about.

"Oh come on, Suze, please!" CeeCee begged, "He's from RLS, he plays on the football team there too!" I suddenly pricked up. If he plays on the football team for RLS wouldn't that mean that he would be playing against Jesse next week….weren't they, as Jesse said, rivals? If that didn't 'cause a few angry or jealous stares I didn't know what would.

"Okay," I said finally, feeling slightly better. "But he better be hot!" I added jokingly.

"Oh don't worry about that," CeeCee said grinning mischievously. "He is,"

* * *

I stood anxiously outside the school gates, waiting for CeeCee and Adam to arrive with my mystery date. My Jessica McClintock dress was sitting perfectly as was my blown out hair. I should have felt great but I didn't. I was nervous and panicky. I mean, what if CeeCee was lying what if this guy was a weirdo? I mean, okay, she's probably not; she's known the guy since she was a kid – her parents were friends with his. I shouldn't being worried, right? 

The music in the courtyard was blaring out and the chatter from inside was barely audible. I watched as the many pupils began to arrive, the girls in their beautiful dresses, the guys in their handsome tuxes.

It was as I was becoming more embarrassed – being the only one outside on my own – I saw Adam's all too familiar car pulling up. I breathed a sigh of relief.

CeeCee hurried over to me. Her excitement was written all over her pale face.

"You look great!" She squealed, flinging her arms around me.

"You too!" I said with a laugh, "So…is he here?" I added nervously.

"Yup!" CeeCee said smiling broadly, as she came to stand by my side, enabling me to see the guy who was getting out of Adam's car and walking along side him towards us. I gasped memories of my mum and Andy's wedding suddenly came flooding back.

It was Paul Slater. The son of the owner of the hotel we stayed in for the Wedding and the guy I kind of made out with. What? Okay, so I snuck a few drinks…a few drinks too many…and well I'd never been kissed before. So sue me…he was there and so was I. It just kind of happened.

I'll admit…he was a great kisser and I probably would have enjoyed it more if Jake hadn't choose that exact moment to walk down the empty corridor towards the bathroom and catch us in the act. He wasn't thrilled, plus he'd caught me earlier that night smoking, so he was pretty much lived already.

But now Paul was here…as my date.

"Suze?" Paul asked, his deep voice causing me to blush. CeeCee I as I already knew now was telling the truth, he was hot, maybe not as hot as Jesse, but hot all the same.

"Hey Paul," I replied, ignoring CeeCee's look of astonishment. "How are you?"

"Fine," He said with a laugh, reaching up to scratch his forehead. "Boy, it's a small world,"

"Tell me about it," I muttered, glancing at CeeCee, who was still looking on in surprise.

"I mean, CeeCee told me your name was Suze, but it never clicked," Paul continued laughing. I joined in, though I didn't find anything extremely funny. I just wanted to go home. I could tell it was going to be one long night.

"Should we get going?" Adam asked his arm lightly around CeeCee's waist. She was, I could tell, enjoying it immensely. Adam apparently had asked her to go with last night after they'd dropped me off home from the Coffee Cutch.

"Yeah, we should," I replied quickly, reluctantly linking my arm with Paul's. We headed into the courtyard. I couldn't help the gasp of astonishment that escaped my lips. Even though I knew what the decorations were, as I had helped somewhat with them, I was still awed at how good everything looked. The light blues, greys and whites with many sparkles that were hung, draped and dangled across the courtyard really did gave the place that winter-y look that Jesse had been looking for. I gulped at the thought of him, keeping my eyes on CeeCee's back not wanting to see him dancing happily with Kelly. It hurt more than I liked to admit.

"Wana dance?" Came Paul's voice in my ear. I jumped having forgotten about him momentarily. I turned round to face him and smiled.

"Sure,"

The first couple of songs we danced to were of the hip hop variety, but then the next thing I knew Paul had me by the waist and was pulling me in close. A slow song had just come on. I winced at the sudden familiarity of being in Paul's arms. However this time, seeing as I wasn't wasted, I didn't like it. It felt wrong, though a nagging feeling at the back of my head told me it wouldn't have felt all that wrong if it were Jesse holding me.

I ignored it and placed my arms, however much my heart and mind screamed at me not to, around Paul's neck. As we swayed, I saw over Paul's shoulder the thing I had dreaded seeing all night; Jesse was standing by the refreshments table, leaning up against it slightly, with one of his football friends by his side. He looked great in a tux; like I had expected. He must have been warm though because he had his blazer hanging over his right arm and the top buttons of his shirt were opened wide.

It was as I was beginning to wonder were Kelly was that I saw her. She was making her way out of the mass of bodies towards Jesse, with an expectant look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked, breaking my concentration on the scene that was unfolding before me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I answered him quickly, turning my attention back towards the refreshment table, as we continued to sway.

My heart leapt when I saw Kelly pulling on Jesse's hand, obviously wanting him to dance with her. Confusion suddenly replaced my anger, as I realised that Jesse was actually pulling back, as if he didn't want to. He wasn't looking at her either, but seemed to be scanning the on going dancers instead.

Like that day in the cafeteria when I had been staring at him, Jesse's eyes suddenly whipped round and found mine. This time, though, I didn't choke or look away, I kept my gaze. His face was expressionless, his eyes…seemed cold. I only let it hurt me for a few seconds before fixating him with the same stare. I didn't know what his problem was…but I sure as hell wasn't going to let it bother me. I looked away from him and instead looked at Paul intend on enjoying the dance but as I was about to get into it, it ended. Predictable.

"Do you want a drink?" Paul asked, dropping his hands from my waist and gently taking my hand.

"Sure," I replied, slightly distracted by my hand in his, not exactly realising what I was agreeing to until we neared the table. Panicking I tried, to pull him back but it was too late.

"Slater," said Jesse as soon as we were near enough, his voice if I wasn't mistaken as cold as his eyes had been seconds before. I stood beside Paul, making myself seen. Jesse's eyes caught mine again, but the coldness was gone, replaced by a dark empty void. He was blocking me out and any emotions he was feeling.

"Susannah," He nodded his voice some what softer. I didn't let him get to me though, I just simply nodded back.

"Jesse, Kelly," I don't even know why I bothered acknowledging her, I mean she just stood there clutching Jesse's hand, practically rubbing it in my face that she had got him. However her smug look faltered slightly once she got a good look at Paul. I smiled.

"De Silva," Paul said, his voice just as cold as Jesse's had been, "What a pleasant surprise,"

"I'm sure," Jesse replied, no smile breaking his handsome features like I was used to seeing. "I take it you're here with Susannah then?" He added, glancing at me briefly.

I couldn't stand this sudden coldness between us. I would much rather have it the way it were a month ago, where I would just stare at him from the shadows, instead of this. I just wanted to run, but Paul's grip of iron on my hand prevented that.

"Yes," Paul said with a laugh, to my dislike, pulling me closer, but I smiled for the sake of it. "Me and Suze go way back, don't we Suze?"

"Yeah," I said with forced enthusiasm. "We sure do," I added, quietly.

"You look tense, Hector," Paul noted, nastily. "Nervous about next week?"

I don't know why this had a sudden effect on Jesse but it did. I knew it was about the upcoming match….but it was just a match after all. I really don't understand how guys get so worked-up by these kinds of things.

"You wish" Jesse snarled back, standing up to his full height. I noted that Jesse was slightly taller. Then I kicked myself, now was not the time to compare these too fine males.

"Well, its common knowledge that we have a far better team this year, I wouldn't be surprised if you were," Paul said calmly, even though Jesse was practically up in his face, glaring at him.

"We haven't lost against you yet Slater, just because you _may_ have improved this year doesn't change that…and it never will," Jesse snapped back, his eyes flashing with anger. I'd never seen this side of him before. It was kind of scary…in a sexy way. Snap out of it Suze, I told myself, just snap out of it.

_I_ may not have snapped out of it but something in Paul certainly had. He took a small step closer to Jesse, closing the gap that had been between them. They were glaring at each other, their hatred obvious. Sensing a fight I stepped in. I placed a hand on both their chests and pushed them apart.

"Guys, just calm down will you?" I said making sure I was standing between them.

"Its okay, Susannah," Jesse muttered, stepping back. Paul followed suit. "We can settle this next week, Slater,"

"Of course," Paul said quietly. His eyes still locked with Jesse's. I however caught Kelly's. She had been watching the whole thing in silence. For some reason she was smiling menacingly at me.

"Not like you Suze," She said nastily, "You're usually the one stuck in the fight…never the one pulling it apart,"

"Yeah, I've turned over a new leaf, Kelly," I replied, casually, realising that both guys were now watching us instead. I always seem to get into something with Kelly, whenever Jesse's around. I realised now, that even though we never actually said it, we were both secretly fighting over Jesse. Well, more or less, probably fighting to get his attention more so I think.

"Whatever," She said snubbing my remark. "I see you got a date after all," She added turning to Paul, who was watching her intently. There was no denying it; Kelly looked really pretty and to add to my annoyance Paul knew it too.

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" I said sarcastically. Ignoring Jesse, who like I a minute ago, sensed a fight, moved closer behind me.

"How much is she paying you?" Kelly asked Paul laughingly. I felt rage rising inside me. Who the hell did she think she was? I mean, she should have been happy, being there as Jesse's date, but no she had to go and flirt with mine. I wasn't jealous, I mean she could flirt away with Paul, but it was the fact that she was doing in front of me and _Jesse_. She had some nerve.

Though to be honest Jesse didn't seem to care or notice, he was too busying watching me. I told myself it was because he was afraid I might loose my cool again. And again he was right.

"Ha ha, you just crack me up Kel," I laughed taking a step towards her and the table. "Seriously."

"What are you on?" Kelly asked, suspiciously, watching me wearily. I smiled. She was nervous.

"You're such a kidder," I said shaking my head, still using that sarcastic yet happy voice. "Anyway, I thought you weren't going to wear anything with a stain on it to the Formal?"

"What are you taking about?" Kelly asked panic audible in her voice. "I'm not,"

"Are you sure? I mean, I swear that looks like a stain," I said seriously pointing at her stomach. She looked down frantically.

"Shut up, Suze," Kelly cried, her voice sounding more panicky. "There's nothing there!"

"No, look right there," I insisted, pointing at the same place. I could hear Paul chuckling, but I didn't look up to see Jesse's reaction. Quickly while Kelly was preoccupied and I was sure the two guys weren't watching me but Kelly instead, I grabbed a cup and dunked it into the Punch which was in a huge bowl on the refreshments table.

"You're lying!" Kelly said triumphantly, finally realising that I was indeed lying. "You think you're smart don't you Simon?"

"Nope," I said simply shaking my head, the cup behind my back, where I'm sure Jesse could see it, but he didn't say anything. "Because there really is a stain on your dress. Right….there!" I added, throwing the contents of my cup on her dress on the word "There".

Three things happened after that; Paul who obviously couldn't hold it in any longer burst into a fit of laughter; everyone who had been watching gasped; and Kelly let out an ear wrenching scream.

"Simon!" She screeched, "You're such a bitch!"

"Yeah, well it takes one to know one," I replied, calmly. "Pity, it's a nice dress…or should I say _was_ a nice dress,"

"Jesse!" Kelly cried, turning to face her date who was staring at me – like many others – dumbstruck. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"Like what?" Jesse asked frowning causing many people –including me – to laugh. Kelly shrieked again before storming off to the bathroom. However for some reason I wasn't sure Jesse had meant for it to be funny. He was still staring at me with a weird look on his face. I had a feeling he wasn't as impressed as he had been that time in the mall. Though I was pretty sure I seen a smile creep across his lips for a brief second…but it could have been a trick of the light.

Not wanting to hang around any longer I walked around and through the many pupils and out towards the exit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey finally updated. Sorry it took so long guys... being back to school and that... but it's the weekend!! In other words...update time!! lol...well this chapter is shorter than most but I promise the next one will be much longer - I hope! lol So please tell me what you think!**

**R & R and Enjoy!**

**Laura x**

* * *

Monday morning was a nightmare of unwanted questions. I mean, everyone who had been at the Formal had heard or seen the fight between me and Kelly or the would-be-one between Paul and Jesse. So naturally I was bombarded with inquiries as to why and what we were fighting over. 

I chose to ignore them because frankly I wasn't really sure what it was we were fighting over. Jesse's and Paul's was over some stupid football issue while me and Kelly…well personally I think that was over Jesse. So I obviously wasn't going to tell people that. I would be more of a laughing stock than I already was.

Paul had followed me out of the dance that night – seeing as I was his date and he couldn't very well stay without me. So I rang my mum on my cell and she came and collected us and left Paul off at his very, very expensive looking house. He, much to my horror kissed me on the cheek promising that he would call me sometime. I could hardly object seeing as my mum was right beside me and I could almost hear the telling off I would get.

I was still miffed as to how I had got myself into such a situation. I mean back in Brooklyn I would never, ever fight with someone over a guy! I mean, Hello! What was happening to me?

"Come on Suze, cheer up!" CeeCee said just as we were heading home after a very, very long day. "I mean, I still say he likes you!"

I sighed with frustration. That was basically all CeeCee had said to me all day. I was fed up because after a long weekend of going over everything in my head I wasn't really bothered if Jesse never spoke to me again - okay that's a lie but still. No, the reason I was down was because I couldn't believe I had let myself get so…well not me over a guy. A guy who obviously didn't like me no matter what my best friend may think.

"Whatever CeeCee!" I replied, shaking my head, just when I felt a warm calloused hand wrap around my arm. I shot right round to get a look at the person who dare touch me. I gasped. Jesse. Do ever get that? When you're talking about someone and the next thing they're there? Yeah, I hate that. Especially now, considering Jesse was one of last people I wanted to see – I know, it's hard to believe I just said that. But moving along.

"Susannah, can we talk?" He asked quietly, while over his shoulder I could see CeeCee giving me that "I told you so!" look of hers.

"Yeah," I agreed just as quietly, not looking him in the eyes because I'm sure I would have melted, just like his touch was making me feel at that very moment. I pulled my arm free. He shrugged as I followed him away from all the pupils and to a quiet corner of the grounds. He slowly turned around to face me, his face full of concentration as he thought about what he was going to say. He took a deep breath before he started.

"Susannah, I just want to apologise for the other night, I shouldn't have gotten into it there with your date," Jesse said, but to be honest I wasn't really listening, well I was, but not fully because I was too distracted by how nice my name had sounded when he'd said it. I gave myself a shake.

"It's okay," I replied shrugging, because it was, as I wasn't really bothered, that he had gotten into it with my date because I threw punch over his, so we were pretty much even.

"Good," Jesse said, nodding. It wasn't awkward at all and the fact that my heart was beating about a million miles an hour just added to the pleasure of the conversation. If he didn't hear it pounding up against my ribcage then he was obviously deaf. When he didn't say anything else however, I turned to go, but again he caught my arm.

"Aren't _you_ going to apologise?" Jesse asked, raising his eyebrows in an amused kind of way. I laughed.

"For what?"

"Well, you did throw punch over _my date_, did you not?" He asked, frowning.

"Yes, I did, but even if I were going to apologise – which I'm not - wouldn't it be her that I say it to and not her boyfriend?" I asked, feeling my temper rise.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Jesse shot back, his temper obviously rising too. "Well then, maybe I shouldn't have apologised to you…maybe I should said it to _your _boyfriend instead – not that I would!"

"Yeah, maybe you should have!" I snapped, not caring to correct him about Paul, my only thought was that Jesse had said he wasn't Kelly's boyfriend. I immediately assumed they were going out when he had asked her to the dance.

"I don't even know why I wanted to talk to you in the first place!" Jesse said shaking his head. I ignored the hurt I felt at these words. "I mean, I liked you…a lot and I was actually stupid enough to think you liked me too!"

"Well, I-" I began to shout back but stopped abruptly. What did he say? Where did that all come from. "What?"

"You heard me," Jesse said, though he had calmed down somewhat, his face suddenly expressionless. "I actually thought you liked me…but how wrong I was! If it wasn't for Jake I probably would have gone on believing it too...but you know what? I don't even care anymore!"

I didn't even bother to stop him as he marched away. I was so shocked, stunned and confused about what he had just said. He liked me? He _liked_ me? He thought I liked him too? And if it hadn't been for Jake….Jake! I was going to kill him!

What had he said to Jesse? What on earth could he have told Jesse that would have possibly made him think I _didn't _like him? I needed to find Jake and quick.

I swung around and started following in the direction Jesse had just went but he was long gone by the time I reached the Mission gate.

I looked round frantically and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw CeeCee waving at me. I raced over to Adam's car and hopped in the back.

"Suze, what's going on?" CeeCee asked concerned. "Why were you two yelling?"

"I don't want to talk about it Cee," I replied, calmly. "Not right now anyway. I just need to get home and fast Adam," I added, turning to Adam as I said it.

"As you wish," said Adam smiling cheekily before putting his foot down and making the car go faster than it had been. I smiled; I could always trust him with something like this.

I sat still, tapping my knees nervously and impatiently. Dying to get home and hopefully sort out this mess once and for all. I was still confused as to what was going on. I mean, Jake was dead, that much I understood, but why would he tell Jesse something that would make him think I didn't like him?

"Suze, you okay?" CeeCee asked wearily. I jumped in surprise, forgetting for a mere second that she was there. See? That's how wrapped up I was in all this.

"Yeah, yeah!" I said distractedly, smiling at her.

As soon as we pulled up outside my house, I jumped out. Moving round to CeeCee's rolled down window I stared in at the two of them.

"Thanks you guys," I said, "I promise I'll fill you in tomorrow, okay?"

"You better!" They said, as they began moving away. I waited briefly to wave before hurrying into the house. Andy was in the kitchen when I barged in.

"Jake!" I bellowed at the bottom of the stairs. When no answer came I started climbing up and continued yelling at the same time. "Jake! Get down here now!"

"Suze?" Came Andy's voice from behind me. "What's wrong? If you're looking for Jake, he's not home yet. He's working tonight?"

"What?" I said, sighing, as I slumped down on the stairs and leant against the wall. "You're joking right?"

"Afraid not kiddo," Andy said sympathetically. "Why? What's up? Anything I can help you with?"

"Oh nothing Andy," I said feeling suddenly tired, yet touched by what Andy had said. He wasn't bad Andy. "But thanks anyway. Do you know what time he'll be home?"

"Ten or eleven, I'd say," Andy replied, "You sure I can' do anything?"

"I'm sure," I said standing up with his help. I don't know what made me do, maybe because I was so tired or stressed by everything that was happening but when I finally stood up I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug.

I think Andy was slightly shocked by this but he got over it pretty quickly and hugged me back, I even think he kissed me lightly on the head, but I didn't object. I mean, it felt good to know that at least someone cared about me and to feel a pair of strong arms around me.

"Thanks Andy," I said once we pulled apart, as I smiled up at him.

"No Suze, thank you," Andy replied, laughing a little. I laughed too before I made my way up to my room, where I flopped down on my bed. Now all I had to do was wait for Jake to come home. Great.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I said this one would be longer but I'm sorry I've just had so much homework. My art teacher sprang it on me this week that I had to change the theme for my project because it was too difficult - plus she's very fussy - and I have to have 2 large pages full of sketches and paintings and what not due on Monday so I've been one busy busy bee. But I promise...or I hope that the next one will keep you all going for a while.**

**I kind of made this one into another filler type thing so the next chapter will be much, much more excting. Or so I hope...again.**

**Laura x**

* * *

I sat in the living room right up until Jake came home. I hardly ate my dinner and was constantly fidgeting. I was growing less impatient by the hour and my temper was beginning to rise.

Mum and Andy I knew were seriously worried about what was going on with me. I mean, I suppose they could be nothing but, as I was acting so strangely and I actually felt guilty at the look on Andy's face when I didn't finish the meal which he had poured his heart and soul into. But I was so preoccupied that my guilt didn't last long. I know that's mean to say but I was. I mean wouldn't you be if you suddenly realised that the man of your dreams weird behaviour towards you was maybe because of something your step-brother said to him? Yes, I thought so.

Anyway I was in such a weird mood that once mum and Andy had drifted off to bed around eleven o'clock as they both had work in the morning, I turned off all the lights in the room and sat on the armchair nearest the door and beside one of the lights that I could easily switch on when Jake finally walked in.

I sat for about half an hour, in the pitch black with the moon light only visible slightly through the curtained up windows. Max the family dog was lying at my feet keeping them warm. Eventually I heard the sound of a car coming slowly up the drive, followed by a short silence then the clinking of keys and sharp slam of a car door.

I heard Jake's muffled footsteps as the walked up towards the front door and then a key being slotted into the door and then finally Jake walked in. And as soon as he did I turned on the light.

To say Jake looked scared would have been an understatement; he looked petrified whilst letting out a small girlish squeal and jumpy back – something he completely denied later – causing Max to scurry, tail between legs, into the kitchen.

"Suze!" He gasped, clasping his chest, "What the hell are you doing? You scared the crap out of me!"

"Good," I said with what I hoped was a sinister smile – just to scare him a little more. I think it worked, because once he saw it he took a step back. I could feel myself being elevated just a bit, though I still felt kind of sick because of my encounter with Jesse. That guy had so much over me that if he knew…well he could possibly be dangerous.

I stood up and slowly walked towards my step-brother. I swear if I didn't know any better I'd think it were a horror film. Jake, I'm sure probably thought he was in one too because every step I took forward he would take one back. Until finally he could go no more as his back hit the door with a soft thud.

"Suze? What's going on? Are you taking something?" Jake asked, his voice going up a few syllables. Once again I felt myself being elevated but not enough to replace my feelings of nausea.

"No," I said with a laugh that was full of anything but humour. Then I stopped so suddenly I noticed Jake blanch. "But I'm sure if I was you'd probably go and tell Jesse! Wouldn't you?"

"What…no…I mean Suze, what are you talking about?" Jake spluttered pressing himself further back against the door. Obviously trying his best to get his face furthest away from mine as he could – seeing as we were practically nose to nose.

"Oh don't act so innocent!" I spat my voice low as I knew that if Andy and Mum were woken by us they would come hurdling down as quick as they could, preventing me from getting what I needed out of Jake. "You told Jesse something about me and now he hates me!"

"What?" Jake exclaimed not looking as frightened now his face calming with realisation. "Jesse doesn't hate you! Far from it to be honest. I only told him not to get his hopes up 'cause you already had a boyfriend!"

"Well I- huh?" I said cutting myself short only realising then what he had said, taking a step back to observe him I took a deep breath before telling him off again "A BOYFRIEND! Why on earth did you tell him that?" My voice rising higher than was advised.

"Because you do!" Jake said as if this was obvious to everyone except me. "Paul Slater? The guy you were making out with at mum and dad's wedding? The guy you took to the Winter Formal? Remember him? Your _Boyfriend_!"

"Ok, hold up…what...Just wait a second here Paul's not my boyfriend! Never was and you're saying that…that… " I trailed off as his words finally began to sink in and almost laughed at the stupidity of the situation. "That's why Jesse wasn't really talking to me anymore? That's why he was being off with me? Because he thought I had a boyfriend?"

Then I just burst out laughing. The nausea gone as my body relaxed with relief. I had run riot all night panicking about what it was I supposedly had done to make the hottest guy in school go off me. Well more or less.

"So that's what this is all about?" Jake said walking over to the couch, slowly lowering himself watching me closely as if expecting me to explode again. I didn't though I just went over and sat down on a chair opposite him. "Jesse?"

"Yeah pretty much," I admitted not feeling one ounce of embarrassment my mind occupied with other things, even though my stomach which was feeling better it suddenly felt that little empty feeling again, for what reason I didn't know.

"Jeez Suze, that's messed up," Jake said shaking his head in disbelief.

"No," I snapped, "It's not. I mean how would you feel if the guy you lo-liked started ignoring you all of a sudden for no apparent reason and then you find out it was because of your step-brother? Mmm, answer me that?"

"Well, firstly Suze…I'm not gay," He replied smugly. I snorted. "And secondly I wouldn't kiss a person for 'no apparent reason' or take said person to a dance unless I'm going out with them, okay?"

"Oh please!" I said slightly annoyed by his impression of me. "And anyway if you hadn't stuck you're big nose into it everything would have been fine!"

"Well sorry if I felt I should look out for my best friend before he went and broke his heart over my little sister! Bit late though wasn't I?" Jake snarled, standing up and making to walk towards the stairs. I stood up too grabbing hold of his jumper and pulling him back.

"What are you talking about _now_?" I asked startled by what he had just said. "Jake…"

I slumped down on the couch a wave of exhaustion washing over me. If this what you had to go through to get the love of your life – yes I've established that Jesse is indeed the love of my life and if after all this drama he turns out not to be, I swear I'm going to kill someone – I was never going to do it again…I mean it's pretty tiring.

Jake obviously realising this and sympathising – at least I think that's what he was doing – sat down beside me.

"Look Suze, the guy fell for you, don't you get it?" Jake asked trying to sound soothing though his frustration was edging through. "I mean, that's why he was trying to avoid. Jesse thought well we both thought…well…when you turned up at the dance with Slater it pretty much confirmed it,"

"Confirmed what? That Paul was my boyfriend?" I asked exasperated. "You should have asked me first, it would have stop-"

"No, not that you had a boyfriend…well that too…but that he couldn't have you…that you weren't interested in him," Jake said patiently. I kind of gawked at him, only managing to get a few words out.

"He…he likes me?"

"Likes you…God Suze! Jesse loves you!" Jake exclaimed raising his hands in Oh-my-God-that-was-so-obvious-kind-of-way, yet he looked kind of disgusted at the thought of his best friend loving his step-sister. And, I thought, I should probably give off to him about calling me his "little sister".

"He does?" I squeaked my heart swelling with joy. This was too good to be true. I mean how could he love me…he hardly knew me…well I suppose we never really got the chance to get to know each other…except for that one week when we were in the dance committee together. Thinking about it now, there was rarely a moment when we weren't near each other, at the dance committee I mean. Jesse was either helping me with something or I was getting on his nerves – his words not mine, though in a joking way of course – or laughing at something completely stupid or just talking.

Could he possibly be in love with me…after all that?

"Well if it's not love its something pretty close," Jake said interrupting my thoughts. "Anyway it's not me you should be talking to about this…it's him…God I never thought I'd say this to my sister but Suze you have to tell him,"

I didn't even have to ask what he was talking about. Because I already knew. I had to tell Jesse I loved him. And I had to tell him soon or I could possibly loose that chance forever. I could loose him. And yes I know…I never had him to begin with. But I had to try all the same.

"I know, I know," I muttered, "But I don't think he's really talking to _me_ at the moment,"

I told him everything that had happened that day between Jesse and me, not really caring how weird it was to be talking to my step-brother about this kind of thing…my love life.

"It doesn't matter you just have to tell him, okay?" Jake said again putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I mean it'll sort everything out…and well, if it doesn't…there's no living with you after this,"

I laughed feeling better as I stood up, Jake at my side.

"By the way," I said to Jake's departing back as he made for the stairs first. "Sorry about…about…well how I acted earlier. I was mad,"

"Yeah," Jake said looking amused, shrugging his broad shoulders. "I think we established that. But don't worry about it. 'Night,"

"'Night," I called as he disappeared.

I actually felt a rush of affection for my older step-brother. I mean, I know just hours ago I was ready to kill him, but I had to hand it to him. He was good at comforting me…or telling me what I wanted to hear for what seemed like years. Telling me that the guy I love loves me back.

I climbed the stairs closely after him, my mind buzzing with thoughts as to how I was going to tell him. Jesse I mean, that I love him. I could just come out with it I suppose but…well that would probably be embarrassing.

I sighed. I had to do it tomorrow. I had to even if I didn't know what to say it had to be tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! God, I know you're all probably shocked that I actually updated this but it's because I'm so unbelievable behind in all my course work for school, but I promise you...this week I'm going to wise up and get these updates more regular. Anyway, this chapter might seem quite rushed and for that I'm sorry but I wrote it today and was desperate to get it up. And don't worry for all those who thought it was coming to an end soon...it's not! I've still another few surprises in store for you all! So please tell me what you think and I'll try and update soon!**

**Laura x**

* * *

It was the morning off the big game. The Mission versus RLS. The rivalry match that caused the usual bust ups down the streets whenever each school met the other. The one which caused so much excitement and the creation of flyers, posters…everything that people could think of basically.

It was from my point of view the match that caused my stomach to lurch and shrivel up at the thought. The thought that Jesse and Paul were going to meet again…and it would probably be much more violent and confrontational than the last time they did.

I still hadn't got a chance to talk to Jesse; he was avoiding me like the plague. I didn't think it were possible for one person to avoid another so easily at Junipero since it wasn't exactly the biggest school around. But apparently I was wrong…like a lot of the time lately.

I'd only caught glimpses of him now and then in the corridor but whenever he seen me he'd turn round in the opposite direction and hurry off. If this had of happened to any other girl they probably would have been crestfallen and given up, decided he didn't like them after all, that the whole thing was pointless. Not me though.

I had been through so much that I wasn't just going to give up…not after everything Jake had told me. I don't why I believed Jake as much as I did, I mean I'm not exactly used to have brothers and all, but apparently they tell a lot of lies just to embarrass their younger siblings – step or not. But somehow I trusted Jake with this, I knew he wasn't lying…and not just because if I found out he was I would totally kick his butt, but because well, I had pretty much been desperate the other night and no one, not even your evil big brother could hurt you even more. Or so that's what I like to think. And which I've decided is the truth.

Plus, how much more embarrassed could I get? I mean, I was only going to tell the love of my life that I…well, love him. Yeah, so can't get any more embarrassed. Right?

Anyway, don't even ask what I have planned, in the telling Jesse everything part because I have absolutely no clue whatsoever.

Okay that's a lie I do. But what I do have planned is kind of on the dramatic side, you know, me pounding up to him and admitting my undying love for him. Yeah, that's about all I've come up with…but then there's my other idea which is to just walk up to Jesse and say whatever it is I can think of at that time. Or whatever comes out of my mouth.

We had classes 'til lunch and then after that was the game, where we were all expected to be but traditionally not everyone was going to be there. Back in Brooklyn I was always one of the pupils that would be found anywhere else but at football matches…but lets just say since coming to Carmel I have changed somewhat. In other words I was there. Sitting in the bleachers, with CeeCee and Adam, my nerves getting the better of me as I began bouncing my right leg up and down my hands clenched so tightly that my knuckles were white and I could feel clammy wetness as they began to sweat.

My eyes were glued to the field as I waited impatiently for the teams to come out. I jumped in my seat; my breath catching in my throat as a second later a blur of bodies came rushing out to an almighty roar from the rival supporters. It was RLS and I recognised the figure at the front leading the others. It was Paul Slater.

I went quickly back to bouncing my leg, now waiting for the Mission and the person who I knew would definitely be leading out his team. But to my shock I was wrong again. As The Mission came out to an even greater roar than what RLS had received I noticed it was Jake and not Jesse, at the front.

I looked around frantically for his tall, lean body and finally saw it a couple of minutes later after the team had started warming up, walking along side Mr Murphy, their coach. My heart jumped at the sight of him.

Jesse had his head bent, staring at the ground as Mr Murphy patted his arm in a Your-fine-get-going kind of way.

I felt my heart swell with concern as I wondered what was wrong. But a moment later Jesse put his helmet on and hurried out to meet his team. They crowded round him as he knelt on the ground and soon he was out of my line of vision as the big, muscle-y bodies joined together in a tight knit circle. I noticed a few of the players looking nervously over at the sideline every once in a while as Jesse gave them their instructions. Following their gaze my eyes rested on two burly men who I didn't recognise, talking with Mr Murphy. I frowned in confusion.

"_**Sorry, I'm late Father," Said Jesse as he walked in, "I got held up with Mr Murphy - about the match next week,"**_

"_**Not to worry, not to worry my dear boy," Father Dominic said smiling admiringly at Jesse, something like I was doing. "Of course that is also very important. A very serious match I've been told,"**_

"_**Yes sir, it's against our rivals RLS and scouts for colleges from all over will be there," Jesse explained, biting his lower lip as he said it. **_

Of course the scouts. How could I have forgotten? I mean, Jesse's future probably depended on this match, where colleges were concerned that is.

I turned to CeeCee and Adam who I had pretty much dragged here…well okay CeeCee and I had dragged Adam seeing as CeeCee wanted to see Jesse play as much as me but whatever, and I told them about the scouts. They followed my hand curiously as I pointed them out.

"Jesse's amazing! He'll be picked no problem," CeeCee gushed. I nodded in agreement. Though of course I was proven wrong again.

Soon the match was underway, but Jesse didn't stand out like he had done at the beach a couple of weeks ago. He held back, sometimes stumbling with the football or else not even trying at all. Mr Murphy was going beetroot red from constantly yelling at him to no apparent avail. Jesse just wasn't in the game. Which was really unlike him.

I mean he was captain, the best player on the team but today it didn't even seem like he belonged on a football field. I exchanged troubled glances with CeeCee. She was just as confused as me, even Adam looked puzzled.

I turned my attention back on the field just in time to see the fight that was taking place. No prize to guess who it was between. Through the guard on his helmet I could see Paul's well known cocky grin as Jesse squared up to him. After a few moments Jesse turned and began walking away much too many people's relief – including mine. Then in what I think was because of something Paul called after him, Jesse spun round and pounded straight at Paul and tackled him to the ground; the ball wasn't even in play.

Everyone in the stands jumped to their feet, some actually standing on their seats trying to see the bustle as best they could.

My heart was plummeting against my chest as I watched the ongoing tussle and as I realised what I had to do. As soon as that whistle blew I had to do it. Hopefully it would fix everything. The confusion and tension between Jesse and me….the constant nagging in my stomach…everything.

I looked on helplessly as Jesse's and Paul's fists continued to fly, then an angry Mr Murphy rushed onto the scene and grabbed either boy by the scruff of the neck and hauled them to their feet with the strength of a man half his age. A few of the people on the sidelines groaned, annoyed at the abrupt end to such good entertainment – their opinion not mine.

Mr Murphy shoved Jesse back down the field, back to his original position. Hunched over Jesse went, looking pathetic – in an adorable kind of way though.

Shaking my head I looked at CeeCee…to find that she and Adam were already looking at _me_.

"What?" I asked feeling a little conscious.

"You do know what that was about, don't you?" Adam asked his eyebrow rose.

"The game?" I said uncertainly causing him and CeeCee to exchange frustrated looks.

"No….you," CeeCee half whispered looking at me as if this was plainly obvious and I, being completely thick, couldn't understand. "Well… it's probably coming more from Jesse seeing as he loves you and since Paul just loves anything in a skirt,"

"Jesse doesn't love me," I muttered turning back to the game which was underway again. I looked around until my eyes found his lean form. "He likes me, that's all,"

"Suze! Will you stop kidding yourself!" Adam burst out. I looked at him startled. "Jake knows it, we know it, and Kelly hates you more than ever now because she knows it…the only person, who doesn't seem to believe it, is you!"

"Adam," CeeCee warned, just as the whistle blew. What I had planned to do when I first seen Jesse and Paul fight just seemed to hit me. I needn't to tell Jesse and I needed to tell him _right_ now. Everything Adam had said was true. I just didn't want to get my hopes up and be let down again. I just didn't' want my heart to break, but now I knew my heart was going to break anyway if I didn't tell Jesse how I felt…before it was too late.

I jumped to my feet and began making my way through the crowd to the steps, ignoring the angry yells from the people whose feet I had trampled on, ignoring CeeCee and Adam's apologies even though they had nothing to apologise for, to be honest I should have been thanking them but I knew I could always do that afterwards. After I took the biggest plunge of my life.

I rushed down the steps and onto the soft green carpet and made my way towards the team as they prepared to walk into the changing rooms for the half time team talk.

"Jesse!" I called as he took off his helmet and walked forlorn behind his team mates. He looked up, slightly shocked to find me there. Much to my dismay he didn't even looked pleased to see me on the contrary he looked angry.

"Susannah, what are you doing here?" Jesse asked sharply, not even bothering to stop he just continued to walk on past me, not waiting for my reply. I grabbed his arm pulling him back. He tried to shrug me off but my grip on his shirt was like iron. I looked up into his dirt and sweat covered face, his hair slightly flattened by the helmet and my heart swelled again that day this time because of what I can only describe as love.

"Jesse I-"

"De Silva get your ass over here right now! This is no time to be gushing up with your girlfriend! Come on!" Bellowed a still red Mr Murphy. Giving me one last sharp glance Jesse jogged off on into the changing rooms.

"Is anything going to go right for me today?" I muttered looking up at the sky.

And well….you know me…being the pathetic girl that I am. I decided to wait. Yes wait. Wait for him to come out again so I could give it one more try before he went back onto that pitch again. I mean, I had come this far I wasn't about to give up just yet.

I strolled back and forth ignoring all the weird looks I was attracting from some of the people that were standing near me. It seemed like hours before they finally remerged. I stood near the entry to the changing rooms, looking around for his familiar handsome face.

"Ah Suze!" Came a voice that I definitely didn't want to hear right now. Paul Slater walked towards me that cocky grin still on his face. "Coming to give me a good luck kiss, are you?"

"No Paul, I'm not," I said coldly even though Paul hadn't exactly done anything to cause such disdain from me….well not that I could recall at that moment in time I still felt anger towards him, "What did you say to Jesse?"

"Nothing," He replied innocently, shrugging his wide proud padded shoulders. "The guys a psycho! I don't see why you're so bothered about him,"

"No you wouldn't," I said looking over his shoulder just in time to see Jesse coming out towards us not looking entirely pleased with what he was seeing.

"So I'm not getting a kiss after all then?" Paul asked again, still grinning as if he really expected me to give him one. I didn't even bother to answer him, I just shoved past him and walked straight up to Jesse, who had been watching me closely, I knew, out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't think your boyfriend will appreciate you pushing him away like that," Jesse smirked as he tried to walk by me. I grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Then he definitely won't appreciate this," I replied and forgetting everything and praying to God he wouldn't push me away I pulled his face down towards mine and kissed him. Yes just like that. I couldn't believe I'd done it, but I did and you know the best part? Jesse_ didn't_ pull away. Nope. Instead he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, his helmet hitting the ground with a loud clatter. It wasn't deep or anything, but nice and I grinned into it as I heard quite a number of wolf whistles from behind me. We pulled slowly apart a few moments later.

"I think I should clarify something," I whispered, still in his arms; he hadn't let go. "Paul is not my boyfriend. Never was and never will be,"

"I-" Jesse began though unfortunately he was interrupted. It appeared they were waiting on him to start the game again. Letting go of me reluctantly, he turned to go but stopped as he realised something.

"I'll meet you after, okay?" Jesse asked quickly. I nodded trying to fight back the squeal of excitement I felt welling up inside of me. Grinning Jesse leaned down and gave me a quick peck before hurrying onto the field.

I felt that I was going to burst with happiness and the fact that we won the match – because of how well Jesse had played the rest of the game – was just an added bonus. It was like I was floating. Even more so when Jesse came out of the changing rooms after it all and headed straight for me and began kissing me all over again.

I had a feeling the after party was going to be amazing.


	12. Chapter 12

**There are no words to describe how deeply sorry I am for my lack of updating...reviewing and basically going on Fanfiction at all! Forth year...for me...is tough! I've been laden with homework week after week and I work on the weekends too, so I haven't found any time to just sit and write about our two favourite characters...but thankfully I got round to it. For a while there whenever I sat at the computer my mind just went blank and everything I wrote I never liked, so if you don't like this chapter again I'm sorry for it may take me a while to get used to all this again...that's how long it's been! **

**So if I haven't lost all my readers...please tell me what you think...and if necessary you can tell me off! lol**

**Laura x**

* * *

"So you never actually went out with Kelly, then?" I asked as I wandered round the reddy yellow room and hocked and poked through the many drawers and books that lay about. 

"For the hundredth time, _Querida_, no," Jesse replied, a hint of a smile, I knew, was crossing his face as he said it. I didn't even have to look at him to know. I just did, by the way in which he said that word. That one word which sent my heart racing. The word I had heard for the first time over a month ago at the Coffee Clutch a few hours after a certain football match, when I was snuggled up close to_ My Boyfriend._

Yes, you heard it right. _My Boyfriend._ After so many weeks of confusion and heartbreak, Jesse De Silva was finally mine. And, boy was I on cloud nine or what?

Walking down the breezeway at The Mission and suddenly feeling a warm hand nestled into my own and a pair of soft lips pressing against my cheek, sitting on the sofa at home watching a DVD on a Friday night in between two strong arms with those same lips often wandering down my neck were some of the best feelings in world and I couldn't believe I had missed out on them for so long.

I mean, say four months ago I would never have believed that I would ever see the inside of Jesse De Silva's house…never mind his bedroom. Dreamed about it yes…ever actually see it, no. But hey, there I was and you know what? I couldn't stop bloody grinning.

"Well, okay…we went on one date and the Formal as you know," Jesse said grimacing at me a little at the memory. But I wasn't all that bothered…it was in the past. Jesse and I were a couple now, what did one mistake matter? Exactly…nothing. But I decided to keep him sweating anyway.

"Yes, I know," I said laughing, walking over to where he lay on his bed, hands cupped behind his head. "After all I just happened to ruin your _date's_ dress that same night and if I remember correctly you didn't look all that amused,"

"Well, you did upset her," Jesse said, his face and voice deadly serious.

I stood over him, hands on hips feeling slightly annoyed.

"Oh, you care about her then, do you?"

Fast as lightening Jesse reached up and put his hands round my waist pulling me down on the bed beside him. My breath caught in my throat at our sudden closeness.

"Deeply," Jesse said teasingly, he raised himself up on one of his elbows and leaned over me. His left hand trailed across my waistband as we slowly began to kiss. I moaned inwardly, feeling that sudden happiness that always washed over me when Jesse kissed me.

As the kiss deepened I moved my hands from my sides up round Jesse's neck and into his soft dark hair. I smiled as I felt Jesse's warm fingers touch the skin on my stomach as they began their slow ascent towards my black lacy bra. I thanked God that I had chosen to wear that one. I mean, it's not everyday that Jesse would do this because from what I've learnt about the guy over the past few weeks; he likes to take relationships slowly….or ones that he really wants to work out.

Again as we lay there together, our tongues entwined I would have never believed any of it to be possible. I mean, Jesse was the most popular, most gorgeous guy in school, why would he ever have chosen to be with me? He could have any girl he wanted, yet he chose me, Suze Simon, above them all.

I'd been at the mission how long? I was the New Girl still in some people's eyes, Suze Simon the New Yorker who dared to throw drinks over Kelly Prescott, the girl who had won the star quarterbacks heart – well that's what people have been saying but honestly...Jesse had my heart, way before he even noticed me choking on a sandwich in the cafeteria.

Just as my own hands began fumbling beneath his blue cotton shirt and running along his hard wall of muscles – the ones I didn't know as well as I would have liked - and felt the sprinkle of hairs that were there, a knock on the door and a small voice interrupted us.

"Jesse? Mum wants you for a minute," called Josefina sounding slightly nervous. I had a feeling the 15 year old knew exactly what was going on behind that closed door.

Jesse and I jumped quickly apart, both grinning sheepishly at what we had almost been caught doing. I sighed to myself as I realised we hadn't got passed that level quite yet. But to be honest I was kind of glad. I mean, you always hear of those guys who pressure girls into doing something they don't want to do and I always hated them for them, but I knew Jesse was different. He wanted to take things slow….and so did I.

"I'll be back in a minute," Jesse said, kissing my forehead gently before walking out of the room. I wasn't alone however because as soon as her brother had disappeared down the stairs, Josefina peeked her head around the opened door.

I thanked God that Jesse had the mind to tidy the messed up bed clothes before leaving - I mean, it wasn't as if we stayed on the same place on the bed, we did get a bit carried away even if what we did was harmless.

"Hey Susannah," Josefina greeted me, smiling at me in a knowing way. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Please, call me Suze," I told her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She sat down beside me. We sat in silence for a moment or two neither knowing what to say as we didn't know each other that well. I made a mental note to change that, not just with Josefina but with Jesse's whole family.

"Jesse really like's you, you know," Josefina said suddenly breaking the silence.

"I…um," I stuttered, not quite knowing how to reply to such a statement. I mean, I knew he liked me, otherwise I highly doubt we would have been doing what we were doing a few moments ago but coming from his sister….well it meant a lot.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to put you on the spot or anything," She apologised, "I just haven't seen him act like this….so happy…in such a long time. Things have been rocking between mum and dad for a while -" I noticed her blush as she told me about her parents, but Jesse had told me before so it didn't come as a shock. I put a hand soothingly on her shoulder, ignoring my own nagging discomfort. " – and Jesse was always the one who looked after us all, when mum was too tired or dad was at work. He's been stressed out and having you around has helped him a lot. I see it and I just thought you should know,"

Still I was wordless as she stood up and hugged me briefly before the leaving her room as the stairs creaked in the hall from someone's – namely Jesse's – weight.

I hadn't known what to say when Jesse had first told me about his parents. It had been a Friday night; we were both watching a movie in his bedroom. Personally I don't think he would have told me about it as soon, I mean we had only been together a week after the match, but I knew it was only to explain his parents excessive arguments that travelled up the stairs to us on that particular night. I felt really bad for him and his family at the time but I never knew the extent of how bad it must really have been for them until Josefina mentioned it.

As soon as Jesse came into the room I enveloped him in a hug, nuzzling my face into his warm chest. When asked I didn't dare explain. I didn't want Josefina getting in trouble for sharing something with me. I just shook my head and continued to hug him. I don't really think he minded much for he hugged me back and called me _"Querida"_ again whilst chuckling at my weird behaviour.

"What'd your mum want?" I murmured as we pulled back a little so we were looking each other in the face. Jesse bit his bottom lip, smiling in an unsure kind of way. I furrowed my brow.

"Well," Jesse began stressing the syllables as he said it. "I'm not sure how to explain it….but don't worry it's nothing bad," He added sensing my worry as I stiffened in his arms. I relaxed just a little, a sign for him to continue.

"It's just….you know how things have been round here, right?" I nodded forcing myself not to think about what Josefina had said. Had I really helped him, just by being around?

"Well, mum wants to get away for a while, clear her head. I understand it, I do but it's just she wants us all to go with her, the kids I mean. Over the Christmas break. Down to my uncle's ranch. It's not that far really. An hour or two outside Carmel,"

"Oh," I said, it was all I could muster. I knew where his mum was coming from. In my opinion a while away from her hectic life in Carmel would do her some good. I mean as much as she was kind and loving, she was just as stressed, if the constant black rings under eyes and the grey hairs peeking through in her dark hair was any indication. The thing was though, it meant Jesse and I wouldn't be together for Christmas. I looked into Jesse's dark brown eyes uncertainly and was surprised to find that he was smiling. What was he happy about? Sure his mum would be sorting herself out, but wasn't he just a little upset that he wouldn't be seeing me?

"I wasn't finished, Susannah," He chuckled deeply and I felt his laughter ripple through me as we were still holding each other. "Mum would also like to know if you want to come with us? She knows how close we've become and that I couldn't stand being away from you. So…will you come?"

I sighed with relief. It was my first year in Carmel and as much as I knew my mum would have liked me being there with our new family, she knew just how much I loved Jesse and how much I had been through for the guy…plus she approved of him….highly. I knew…and prayed she wouldn't mind.

"Of course!" I squealed in response, pulling Jesse in for a long celebration kiss, one that send ripples of excitement down to my toes and one that lasted so long that by the time his mum called up to us that it was eleven – my curfew – my top lay on the floor beside an extremely messy bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**I most say that was a far quicker update than before! Right?? lol okay I stil have something to apologise for...when I was writing this out...it seemed much longer than it actually is! I tried to edit it a bit so it would be longer for yous...but I'm not sure if it worked! lol Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed! I appreciate it! And Happy New Year!**

**Laura x**

* * *

Everything was organised. Mum – after much persuasion – agreed that I could go along with Jesse and his family on the one condition that I rang at least every night. (Ha!) CeeCee and Adam both were told, so naturally the whole school knew too. Not that I was complaining – the look on Kelly Prescott's face was priceless. My bags were packed ready for the two hour journey in the morning - the day before Christmas Eve.

I was on cloud nine. Seriously.

I mean it was over a week ago that Jesse had asked me to go with him and that week had gone by so slowly I was near ready to burst. But now it was here and as I lay in bed – finding it extremely hard to sleep – I kept replaying Jesse's reaction once I'd told him I was allowed to go, over and over in my head.

It had been last Monday – I had given my mum the weekend to think about it. I had arrived into school with my stomach bubbling with excitement. CeeCee had been with me, blabbering away in my ear about how great it was all going to be, as I'd looked around the buzzing crowd of students in the courtyard.

"Hey Suze!"

"How's it going, Suze?"

I'd nodded my greeting at whomever it had been who had called Hello, as they'd walked back and forth to whichever social group was theirs. It can be weird how more polite people are towards you if you're dating the star quarter back. However, I couldn't have cared less if they were or not…as long as I had Jesse.

I don't know how, considering she hadn't shut her mouth since we'd walked in, but somehow CeeCee had managed to find Jesse's strong broad shoulders before me and I'd been scanning the crowd well before her.

"There!" She had exclaimed sounding exasperated, only then having realised that I hadn't been listening to a single word she'd been saying. I'd followed her finger in the direction she'd been pointing. "Go!"

And sure enough he'd been there. His back had been facing me as he talked to his friends, often lifting his wrist to check the time. I remembered how my heart had leapt, thinking it was me that he was waiting for.

I'd walked up behind him, putting a finger to my lips so that the other guys wouldn't give me away. Placing my hands on his muscular shoulders, I'd leant in – ignoring his shudder of surprise –and pressed my lips against his ear before whispering, "Guess who you're stuck with for two weeks?"

I'd laughed as he'd spun me around to face him. And no joke, I near melted then and there at the pure adoration that was just noticeable in his dark, mysterious brown eyes, for I knew as our eyes met, that it was all for me.

"You're coming?" Jesse had asked, holding my hands in his own. As I had nodded my response he quickly let go of them so he could wrap his arms instead around my waist and lift me up off of the ground until our lips were level and kiss me slowly and sensually as he set me back down, not once letting go.

I'd been so drugged with happiness from his kisses I didn't even hear the numerous wolf whistles we had attracted.

That's how far gone I was…and still am.

* * *

The next morning past in a whirl of goodbye kisses and hugs. My mum was tearful to see me go as this would be our first Christmas without each other, Andy hugged me quickly saying, "We'll miss you, kiddo," before kissing me briefly on the forehead and Jake, Brad and David all hung their heads awkwardly whilst saying Goodbye and Merry Christmas. 

It wasn't much, but it meant a lot.

Jesse, with his older sister Marta and younger sister Mercedes all came together in Jesse's car to pick me up – his other sisters, Josefina and Isabella were with his mother in her car.

I couldn't help grinning like a love struck teenager – which I am - as Jesse hopped out of the car to help me with my bags. He looked so tall and handsome in his jeans and t-shirt – for winter it was fairly warm – and I couldn't help put stare and notice how adorable the way his hair curled at the back and how his scarred eyebrow rose as he realised I'd been watching him shake hands with my mum and Andy.

"I'll look after her, don't worry Mr and Mrs Ackerman. My mother's already left, so we'll be meeting her there," He informed them, his eyebrow still raised in amusement...at me.

I couldn't help but replay what he had said to them over in my head. _He would look after me?_ That was a new one. No one ever looked after me. It was Suze looking after Suze for so long I was getting used to it. Not that my own mother didn't look out for me but, well, after dad died I kind of had to take lead for a while...mum was always so down. Not that I wasn't. But I could deal with the grief better. I didn't mind.

Then I thought of Jesse's parents. I was all excited about going away for a while, I didn't even stop to think about how he could have been feeling. I mean the reason this whole thing came about was because of the problems his mum and dad were having in their marriage. Watching him now, talking to my parents and reassuring them that everything was going to be fine, I felt my heart swell with affection for him. Jesse had to carry so much, what with looking after all his sisters, then worrying about college, he didn't need me on his back as well. I promised myelf I wouldn't be a burden...and if he needed space, to think or whatever, I would give it to him. Jees, a lot of thinking goes into a relationship.

Realising again for the second time that he had caught me staring I blushed and I quickly walked over to the already packed boot to put my bags in. Just as I reached up to lower the hood I felt someone come up behind me – out of sight of my parents and his sisters.

"You look beautiful, Querida," He mumbled into my neck, whilst wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. He was lying. I didn't look any different from usual.

"You excited?" I managed to ask, even though I could feel my eyes fluttering as he kissed my neck.

"Two weeks with you alone…well nearly…how could I not?" Jesse replied, continuing to nuzzle my neck. With one last kiss on the cheek and a slap on the bum, Jesse closed the boot and walked around to the driver's side so I could say my last goodbyes before hopping into the car myself.

Smiling to myself as Jesse pulled the car out of the drive, I had a feeling this was going to be quite an unusal two weeks...for me anyway. But I was going to make sure it would be worth the while. And with Jesse there, it wouldn't be too hard.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, guess whos back? I'm actually so sorry about the long...like really long delay. It's been months, I know, Sometime around Christmas at least. But I promised myself that once summer came I'd start up again and here I am! I'm hopefully going to stick to that promise and gain back all my reviewers...if they're still interested!**

**Remember I'm just back so this might seem a bit off...I duno. But be easy. lol**

**Thanks. R&R.**

**Laura xx**

"Jesse! Someone's going to come round that corner any minute and catch us!" I squeaked as my boyfriend continued trailing hungry kisses down my cheek to my neck, nibbling my ear as he passed causing me to make a gasping sound that I'm sure I heard him chuckle at seconds after.

We were in his uncles yard, supposedly mucking out a few of his stables for him and his wife, as they two and Jesse's mum and sisters went into town shopping for our first meal in his aunt and uncles house that night. Jesse had volunteered us for the job much to my surprise but I soon realised his intentions not long after. We had barely made it to the stock room before Jesse had pressed me up against the wooden side of one of the many large stables we had to work on and began to assault my lips with his own extremely soft and irresistible ones. I was trying to protest…but like I hoped, he ignored it.

"By who, _Querida_? Bob?" Jesse chuckled deeply again. Bob was his uncle, Richard's, dog. It was a German shepherd or something like that. It was a big dog and not having had much good experience with dogs before I had hid behind Jesse when we first arrived here and squealed when he began to sniff my jeans. Everyone had laughed and thought it extremely hilarious considering "Bob wouldn't touch a fly!" But hey, I didn't give a damn if Bob would touch a fly or not as long as he didn't touch me. I let Jesse have his joke anyway, because, well…it's Jesse. I shivered with pleasure as Jesse's laugh travelled through me, but thinking I was cold he pressed his warm body closer to mine. Our bodies moulded perfectly together and I sighed with content as he pressed his face into the curve of my neck.

Jesse pulled his head back slowly a few minutes later until our eyes locked. I couldn't' help but smile and when he smiled back I felt my stomach tighten with…happiness. I bit my lip nervously, for what reason I don't know, as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I love you,"

My stomach tightened even further and my throat seemed incapable of swallowing. I continued to look into his eyes. I knew he was telling the truth. Not just because I'd already known it, not because of everything we'd been through to get where we were now, not because Jake, Adam and CeeCee had all known before I even began to believe it, believe that this guy, with his arms tightly wrapped around my waist as if he were never going to let go, could ever love someone like me. But because his eyes told me it all. I knew that my eyes mirrored what was in his as well because I loved him just as much, if not more.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked seconds later because I hadn't moved or said a word not because I didn't want to but because I didn't want to ruin it. He reached up and tucked a lock of my brown hair behind my ear and brushed my cheek gently.

"I'm more than okay, Jesse," I said, removing one of my hands from around his neck to hold his. "It's nice to hear in words, you know?"

He squeezed my hand before leaning down to kiss me gently.

"Oh and by the way?" I said casually, Jesse nodded, as we walked finally into the stock room. "I love you too," I winked at him playfully and quickly moved out of his way before he could grab me for teasing him.

* * *

"You and Jesse seemed to be very serious?" said Jesse's aunt, Monica, that night after dinner and as I helped her wash up. It was more a question and I had been expecting it. The majority of people had been commenting on it once we got together.

Jesse, his mother and his four sisters were in the living room enjoying the jokes and stories Richard was sharing about his childhood and how he met their aunt and mother and all the other stuff families talk about when they get together. I hadn't wanted to intrude.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I blushed red and turned to put a plate into a cupboard above the long worktop that was along the wall. Jesse I knew was in the room behind it.

The Rosser's had a beautiful home, out on it's own in the country, not too far from the nearest town but far enough that it escaped it's hustle and bustle and gave that reassuring sense of privacy. Richard and Monica had four bedrooms in the large red brick house. One of which was their own and the other three once belonged to their three children who were now grown and either living with their own families or in New York working. None of them it seemed wanting to take up the family business of working the ranch.

The De Silva's and I, however, found ourselves the occupants of their former rooms. Mrs De Silva and the youngest daughter, Isabella took one room; Mercedes and Josefina took another; Marta and I shared the last. Unfortunately for Jesse he had to take the fold out couch in the living room, the one he and his family were currently occupying – I had a feeling he was going to have a lot of late nights, the way his mum and aunt could talk anyway.

"Well, I'm glad. Jesse deserves a nice girl like you in his life." Monica smiled the laughter lines around her eyes made me feel at ease. She was a lovely woman, not as old as I thought for a woman with three children as old as they were. She resembled Mrs De Silva in a number of ways, which made me like her even more as I was already fond of her younger sister. I blushed again at the compliment but sensed like many others before her, my parents included, that she was about to tell me not to jump into a relationship too fast.

"I just hope you and Jesse aren't rushing things. You are still quite young," And there it is. I looked up and smiled back at her.

"Don't worry we're not. We're taking things slow." I reassured her, feeling still further embarrassed. I could tell straight away that Monica and her sister were really close, as was the rest of her family. They were prone to being protective about their own and I wouldn't have had it any other way. She nodded with approval and together we got the dishes done before moving into the other room to join the others.

The majority of the seats were already taken up. I left the only available one for Monica and instead sat on the arm of Jesse's chair. My stomach gave an excited flip as he raised his scarred eyebrow at me cheekily.

"Hey," He said quietly, so the others wouldn't hear, "Getting to know Monica then?"

"Yup, she told me many stories about you when you were younger. Quite funny actually." I replied airily. "I owe her one,"

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't stop Jake showing me all your baby photos when you weren't home once, huh?" Jesse shot back, with that lopsided smile that sent my heart reeling. I stuck out my hand for him to shake.

"We're even,"

"Agreed,"

We laughed and as usual, I couldn't help but noticed his perfection. He had put on a light blue shirt for dinner and a pair of light blue jeans to go with it. The jeans complimented his long legs…and from behind they hadn't looked to bad either. Not that I had stared while he walked out of the kitchen or anything. He had rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, revealing his strong tan arms and emphasising his large hands and long lean fingers that just hours ago had been teasing the skin in the small of my back.

"Yes, Susannah can of course borrow one of Louise's old dresses. They would be around the same size, I'd say,"

The sound of my name snapped me out of my daydreaming and I looked instinctively at the person whom it had come from. Monica smiled at me.

"Margaret, has just explained to me that our Jesse here has forgotten to tell you about the New Year's Eve party that is thrown in town every year. We're all going."

I looked at Jesse in confusion, who smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Susannah, I meant to tell you. It's formal you see, so when you were washing the dishes I realised you wouldn't have known to bring a dress."

"Oh right, okay," I said, feeling a surge of nervousness. Formal dances and party's weren't usually my thing: The Winter Formal had been a one of for me…or so I'd promised myself afterwards. That was now out the window.

Jesse sensing my discomfort took my hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Sorry, should have warned you," he apologised again. I shock my head and smiled. He hadn't done it purposely. I knew that, yet it didn't take away the feeling of unease completely.

The rest of the nights talk was about nothing in particular; all the De Silva girls talked and chatted with their aunt and uncle, sharing all their stories from their last meeting. They laughed and joked constantly, Mrs De Silva joined in with the banter too, as did Jesse. The sound of his laughter at his younger sisters' rants and squeals of excitement made my discomfort for the upcoming party fade away and I began to enjoy all their company again.

Sometime around 2am Mrs De Silva climbed the stairs to bed with Isabella grumbling along behind her about not being tired…though somewhere along that sentence she had to stifle a yawn.

The others slowly followed until it was just me and Jesse. I was helping him sort out the couch into his bed and apply the seats which Monica had left him.

"'Night," I stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek and turned to walk out of the room but he caught my hand and pulled me back into his embrace.

"There's no hurry," Jesse whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"Marta will be wondering where I am,"

"She'll know rightly where you are," Jesse laughed and ducked his head to kiss me. It wasn't like any of our normal kisses either, which were usually careful. This one was unbelievably deep and over powering. My knees felt like water and seeming to sense this Jesse pulled me closer. My hands were in his hair and our lips were fast and urgent on each other's.

Somewhere along the line, Jesse had managed to lower both of us onto his just made bed and I didn't realised until I felt the soft cushion below me and Jesse's warm body over mine. He was careful though, making sure not to apply all his weight as not to hurt me.

"Jesse," I sighed into his lips. My mind was completely full of Jesse and making sure his lips stayed on my mine. My hands drifted down to the bottom of his shirt and under. Feeling along the ridges of those muscles I knew so well.

"Querida," Jesse muttered in return. "I think you should go to bed." He bit my bottom lip before rolling off me gently. Cold air rushed to all the places Jesse's body had been covering. I shivered and sighed, then stood up. I should have known it wouldn't have gone any further. Jesse was smiling at me teasingly, knowing rightly what I was thinking. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Party pooper,"

"Goodnight Susannah,"

He kissed me one last time and I made my way slowly upstairs to bed. Marta was already asleep which left me to dream about Jesse lips…and then of course the dreaded party.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry again for the wait people, I've slightly explained on my profile. Anyway, this is just to get me hopefully back into the swing of things. Hope you enjoy and as usual give me your honest opinion. It's pretty predictable and for that I apologise again.**

**Laura x**

* * *

"This one is perfect!" said Marta, stepping back to inspect me further. In a purple top and jeans, she stood with her hands on her hips by her bed. "Turn around again."

I did as she asked and turned my back on the mirror to face her properly. I bit my lip uncertainly.

"Yes definitely," She nodded her head and smiled at me, seeing my expression though she added reassuringly yet slightly exasperated. "And no it's not too revealing! Believe me, yours is angelic compared to mine." I frowned at this, but let her continue anyway. "Remember I told you about that guy that lives around here? Jason? Well apparently he broke up with his long term girlfriend Jennifer – Monica told me, she's full of the gossip round here – anyway he's going to be here and he's hot...like unbelievable. So have to dress to impress, you know?"

"Yeah," I replied, raising my eyebrows in an I-totally- agree-with-you kind of way. Not that Marta had to wear a fancy dress to get anyone's attention, Jesse's good looks weren't a one off in his family – the girls were all beautiful, with their long curly black hair and clear, brown skin. Marta would still get the guy even if she were wearing dish rags.

Me on the other hand...not so much.

Which was why I was totally up for the dress, I mean in a house with the De Silva girls, no matter what age, a girl like me was going to feel pretty self conscious. But even though the dress was gorgeous, I still thought it was a bit much despite Marta's reassurances. I mean, what would his mother say? Never mind his reaction to it – though I was nervous about that too – I had to keep in his mums good books, right?

Marta had reassured me about that too, telling me yet again that if I thought mine was bad I'd get a shock when I seen hers. Which I really doubted, because come on, I'm Suze Simon; I'm the Queen of Designer and slightly slutty outfits. I've basically seen them all.

I suppose that was why I was freaking out slightly. I mean, I've never had a boyfriend before, so I've never felt the need to "dress down". But since going out with Jesse and coming here to meet his family I've become increasingly aware of everything I wear and everything I do and say.

The dress _was_ revealing. It was black, silk and tight fitting. The top was of the corset type and flowed down over my hips and down my legs, emphasising their length. That's where my problem lay; the two slits that showed quite a bit of my thighs. I mean, I loved it...it was totally me, but come on; his mother was going to be there! See what I mean about aware.

We'd been here less than a week now – the dance was in two days - and I knew I hadn't changed that much, I was still quirky old Suze, but I was different. Not dramatically and not in a bad way. If anything I thought it was a good way. I wasn't as out spoken; I was more aware and careful of myself. I liked it. But of course when it was just me and Jesse on our own I was always quick to tease and playfully insult him – which you know always ended up working in my favour, since he always retaliated in a physically way...because kissing me was definitely the punishment I deserved.

As I stared in the mirror I began to think again of the dance. I'd wondered more than once why it was a formal thing; I mean it was only the New Year.

"It's taken very seriously here..."Jesse had told me, his scarred eyebrow rising up in amusement, in the way that would have any girl, myself included, drooling. "In other words it gives everyone, counting my family an excuse to dress up. It's tradition basically...pretty stupid but it is quite fun...honestly,"

I couldn't argue you with him; I like the odd party as much as the next person (more or less...okay less)....especially New Years. I mean, it's not only an excuse to party but an excuse for a kiss. And, being superstitious I believe what people say, "A kiss with one you love ensures good tidings," or something like that.

"Okay, I'll wear," I agreed, turning back to Marta to see her smiling.

"Thank God!" She said, sighing dramatically. I slapped her on the arm playfully before turning to the side so she could open the zip for me.

* * *

"_Madre_, I've told you before. I will _not_ be talking to her. You know how I feel,"

Jesse's heated voice stopped me at the foot of the stairs. I paused for a second, wondering what was wrong with him. Was he okay? He sounded strained. I took a hesitant step towards the living room where I knew the rest of the family were, not wanting to eaves drop.

I stopped again though, curiosity getting the better of me as Mrs De Silva's voice carried through from the kitchen this time.

"Jesse, honey, please, she has apologised profusely for what she did. She wants to talk to you and apologise face to face. Give her a chance,"

I heard Jesse's familiar sigh and my heart jumped a little. He sounded annoyed; I wanted to help him in whatever way I could. I tip-toed closer to the slightly opened door.

"I don't know," His voice sounded tired now. I heard him sigh again and my heart did that familiar jump. I wanted to burst through the door and hug him but I controlled myself. Who was it they were talking about? Why was Jesse so annoyed?

"I'll think about it, but that's the most I'm going to do right now, _Madre. _I don't want Susannah caught up in the middle of this," Jesse's said fiercely this time, if I heard right his voice sounded protective around my name. I felt a blush creep to my cheeks with pleasure. However my curiosity increased. What was going on?

"I know, I know," Agreed his mother, I heard her sigh too and then taking a deep breath she added, "Speaking of which, she's probably wondering where you are."

I took that as my cue and I basically power walked it from there to the living room, not wanting to get caught. I felt guilty for listening, but I wouldn't let on that I heard. Not just yet anyway. He would tell me.

Richard and Monica and the four girls were already there waiting on the rest of us. We were going out for dinner tonight, some fancy little restaurant in the town just a few miles away. Josefina and Isabella were busy watching TV, while their older sisters, Marta and Mercedes were in deep conversation with their aunt and uncle. All talk stopped though as soon as I walked in, whether this was done purposefully or not I wasn't sure. I had a funny feeling though it had something to do with what Jesse and his mother were talking about.

"Ah Susannah-"Richard began but he was saved from having to make new conversation as Jesse and Mrs De Silva walked in the door behind me. I smiled at Richard anyway before turning to Jesse.

"We ready to go then?" asked Richard, but I wasn't really listening. I was waiting for Jesse to mutter in my ear that he had something to tell me, like he usually did when something or other had come up about his family during our stay here so far... but he didn't. I frowned slightly at him.

He just smiled down at me, putting on now what I knew was a cover up smile.

"Hey," he whispered as the others walked ahead of us out of the room. He leaned down to kiss my forehead before reaching for my hand. I entwined my fingers securely with his, confused.

I didn't say or ask anything though. Jesse would tell me what was going on eventually.... wouldn't he?


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, well like I promised after My Bad Boy was done I'd start with this one again. I've had this written for over a week but didn't get around to posting it because I was on holiday in Spain - boy was it hot! - anyway, only home like an hour and already on this to post it for all who asked! thanks to all those who've reviewed My Bad Boy and this, I really appreciate the support and enthusiasm. Anyway, hope you enjoy it...take it easy on me though, bit rusty on this one! lol **

**Laura x**

* * *

Jesse was quiet during the whole drive to the restaurant which was unusual for him because with his family he was more relaxed and outgoing than I'd ever seen him before. Though he kept hold of my hand and kissed my temple from time to time I was still worried. Why hadn't he mentioned this Maria person before? And what had she done that had been so terrible?

The restaurant was small and dainty but extremely nice. The ceiling was low with wooden panelling; in fact the whole place seemed to be made of wood, which made the warm and homey atmosphere. It was hard not to forget about what had been bothering Jesse when we were in here, it was just so calm and peaceful. Even Jesse himself seemed a bit more relaxed.

We all ordered our drinks first and after we got them selected our meals. Adventurous old me took a dive and went for a salad. Yeah, I'm not extremely brave when it comes to food. I'm picky and well, that's not exactly the impression you want to give to your boyfriends family. Plus, I wasn't feeling all too good. The restaurant may have helped me relax, just as it had done with Jesse, but it was still lingering in the back of my mind.

"Suze, aren't you hungry dear?" Monica asked concerned. I felt suddenly uncomfortable then, as all their faces were on me. Jesse's anxious stare beside me was especially uncomfortable...and unavoidable. I shook my head and smiled. Jesse reached over then and placed a hand on my leg, trying to get me to look at him. I did briefly, still smiling as I opened my mouth to answer.

"No, I'm fine. I Just-"

"She's just being careful," Marta interrupted me, like some of the others she had returned to her meal, not completely interested and obviously had taken my shake of the head as a reasonable answer. She was eating the same as me, but I knew since I was the new guest I was going to be asked first. "Like me, she doesn't want to over _indulge_, as it were, I mean come on, she wants to fit perfectly into her dress tomorrow night. A heavy meal the night before can have its toll- _believe me_,"

She emphasised the last two words by widening her eyes and pulling a face. The table was silent for a few seconds before we all burst out laughing.

"Yeah," I agreed between giggles and also because I wanted to reassure everyone – including Jesse – that I was fine. He would have to come to me and tell me what was happening because it was definitely not going to be the other way around. And I was kind of scared about admitting that I'd eavesdropped on his mother and him.

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked, though he too was still chuckling to himself.

"Positive," I replied, staring up at him properly for the first time since we'd sat down. He smiled and took my hand under the table, playing with my fingers. I loved when he did that, it never failed to send shivers down my spine

"Duh!" Marta broke in again. "I mean, have you seen the dress!"

"No actually, I haven't," Jesse said, raising his eyebrows suggestively at me. I blushed and turned away, giving Marta a meaningful look. Typically, she ignored it.

"Well, my dearest brother, let us just say, you won't be able to keep your eyes off of her." She winked at him playfully.

Jesse's Mum and Aunt and Uncle all exchanged a smile, which I took to be a good thing even though I was completely mortified Marta said that in front of them all in the first place.

"Jesse can't keep his eyes off her anyway," said Josefina as she lifted a fork of spaghetti to her lips. Her eyes bulged and she dropped her fork. She grimaced guiltily, eyeing her brother nervously while I blushed – again – and then looked up at Jesse who was looking at his younger sister with an amused expression. Clearly not angry. "Sorry Hector,"

The table erupted into laughter again and this time Jesse's mother cut in.

"Okay, okay, let's leave Jesse and Susannah alone. Though I'm sure Marta is right, Susannah will no doubt look breathtaking tomorrow night. As will you all." She smiled warmly at Jesse and me. I think I almost cried at the look in her face. She was happy Jesse and I were together. I could see that. I smiled back and everyone settled down to eating again, though the odd giggle could be heard now and then.

I jump a little as Jesse leaned into me, his warm lips at my ear, his breath tickling my skin.

"She's right, you know," He whispered. I raised an eyebrow. "Josefina. I can never take my eyes off you."

I tilted my head towards him slightly, so our cheeks were basically touching. "Ditto," My lips lingered teasingly on his skin and part of my mind was screaming that this was not the time or place...never mind the company. Jesse must have known what I was thinking when I stiffened slightly because he chuckled quietly before placing a warm damp kiss on the sensitive skin just behind my ear. He pulled back and began with his meal again as if nothing had happened.

I tried to do the same but not as expertly. I couldn't help but smile into my food as the place where he kissed me continued to tingle.

The rest of the evening went smoothly and I found myself completely forgetting about the whole Jesse not telling me something part. I was laughing and joking with the rest of them and so was Jesse. We ordered desert as well and Isabella went into a fit of giggles beside me as I got the same thing as her. She apparently thought it extremely funny that an "adult" would get different coloured ice cream. I'm a child at heart really.

To entertain her further, I told her I wasn't an adult at all with a shocked and funny look on my face before diving for her and showering her with tickles. The tears of laughter were streaming down her face as I pulled back and she tried to get her breath through her laughter.

"Suuuuzzzzzeeee!" She breathed heavily, then went into another fit of giggles at Jesse who I'd never seen laugh so hard.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked poking him, though I couldn't fight off a grin.

"You," He replied, smiling brilliantly. "You never told me you were so good with kids,"

"Well, ya know, just one of my many talents," I said airily, flicking a hand, then I laughed at myself for acting so stupid. Jesse just continued to watch me, still smiling. It was distracting and kind of embarrassing. I stared back though and I started to think about when we'd next be alone together. It felt like ages when actually it had just been this morning when he'd snuck in early while Marta was still sleeping. (Okay, kind of alone) We'd kissed and cuddled and fumbled a bit under the sheets, and I was daydreaming longingly of doing it again as we stared at each other. I knew he was thinking the same thing when beside him Mrs De Silva accidently dropped her spoon, making a loud clatter, which caused him to shake his head dazedly and cough as he straightened himself up. I smiled smugly.

I looked around at the table; everyone was happily sitting back and enjoying themselves. Full and content. If I hadn't been watching them all so closely I probably wouldn't have noticed the slight change in atmosphere. Rick, Monica and Mrs De Silva all seemed to straighten up in their seats. Marta and Mercedes, the two eldest girls did the same. All five relations gave Jesse quick uneasy glances. I didn't know what had changed or happened, so I turned to Jesse puzzled. He was stiff as a board, his eyes hard and cold-kind of like how they'd been when Paul and he had squared up at the Winter Formal. Not good.

"Wha-"

"Well, isn't this just _lovely_." A womanly voice, which I didn't recognise at all, cut me off. I looked around for the speaker and soon my eyes rested on a beautiful woman. She was tall with dark curly hair done up to perfection, her makeup was pristine, as was her outfit a long casual dress – which was a little too sexy to be casual if you catch my drift. To say I felt a little uncomfortable would be a lie. In plain jeans and a shirt, with my hair pulled back in a ponytail I felt so unattractive it was ridiculous. Marta, gorgeous Marta, was even smoothing down her hair, clearly feeling the same way I did. Which was saying something.

How could any girl compete with her?

"I hope I'm not intruding," She apologised, though it was clear she didn't mean it, if her smug smile was anything to go by. Her sharp eyes rested on Jesse and I felt my stomach squirm as she moved around the table towards him. If possible, Jesse stiffened even more. "Hector, how are you? It's been so long. Too long."

As I studied her I noted that she was older than either Jesse or I, even Marta. She looked to be twenty, three years older than our seventeen years. Yet the way she was looking at Jesse...well, let's just say, age was definitely only a number where she was concerned.

Jesse sat with a forced calm and unexpectedly he reached for my hand and squeezed it tight. I saw him relax somewhat. So I sat still, returning the pressure to his hand in reassurance that I was there for him; for what reason I didn't know.

"Maria," Jesse nodded, not once looking in her direction. But I did and she returned the look. So this was the infamous Maria. Typical; she just had to be beautiful, didn't she? She raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow in what I could only call amusement. She thought I was _amusing_?...Bitch.

"And who would this young lady be?" She asked, moving passed Jesse and towards me. "Your most recent love interest, Hector? How sweet."

From her tone I was sure she didn't find it sweet at all.

"Maria, dear, it's lovely to see you but we-" Mrs De Silva spoke up nervously, sending her son anxious looks. What in God's name was going on? Okay, I take back what I said before about Jesse having to come to me. I wanted to know what was going on and if I asked him now he had no way of getting out of it. Right?

But before Mrs De Silva could finish her sentence Jesse quickly stood up, pulling me with him.

"We were just leaving," He finished harshly, pulling me around the table, past Maria, who still had that amused look on her face and out of the restaurant. Leaving Maria and his family behind us. When we were outside and the cold air rushed in I felt my head clear and suddenly I had so many questions. Jesse let go of my hand and started to pace in front of the car, muttering in Spanish under his breath. It was kind of weird. I hadn't realised before how much of that language he could actually speak. It was a lot.

"Okay, what was that? _Who_ was that?" No reply, just pacing. "...Jesse?"

He heard the uncertainty in my voice then and stopped and turned towards me. His face which had been hard and cold before softened and pain replaced it. I went to him in alarm and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close.

"Jesse, what's wrong?" His strong arms wound tight around me, his face buried in the nape of my neck.

"I'm sorry, _Querida_," Jesse voice was muffled against my neck and the sound pulled at my heart.

"For what?"

"Her." He lifted his head and instead leant his forehead against mine. "She gets to me. She gets right out under my skin. I hoped to avoid her whilst we were here, but she always finds a way to _ruin_ things,"

"Why? What did she do?"

Jesse remained silent, I hoped to form an answer, but in actual fact I was wrong. His eyes closed and he breathed in heavily.

"I can't tell you,"

I froze. What? He wasn't going to tell me...why not? Something was wrong here. I had the feeling it had more to do with the fact that he didn't want to tell me, which hurt a lot. It stung and I felt angry tears form at the corners of my eyes. What was he keeping from me and why? Why had she looked at him that way? Why did she look as if she wanted him?

I pulled away from him and saw hurt of his own flash across his face and guilt too.

"You can't or won't?" I tried to keep my voice steady but that was a failed mission from the beginning.

Jesse's eyes were pleading and I could still see the hurt in them. But my own hurt was getting in the way too, so I didn't go to him like I dearly wanted to. I kept the distance between us and folded my arms across my chest, to keep myself warm, yeah, and also kind of like a shield. That's how hurt I felt.

"Won't," He whispered finally. I nodded, trying with all my might to hold back my tears. It worked, they didn't flow over and eventually they disappeared. I knew my face was blank, cold, and emotionless but I didn't care. I wanted to crawl into bed and pray that this was all a stupid dream.

"Susannah-"

"Don't,"

The De Silvas along with the Rossers came out of the restaurant seconds later and when they saw us they made no remark, didn't mention anything that had happened. Instead we all got into the cars – two were needed. Jesse and I sat in the back together like before but this time I made sure Isabella was between us, so it was almost impossible for him to reach for my hand. For I knew if he did I'd melt. I didn't want that though. I wanted to be told the truth. I wanted to know and he wasn't being fair.

When we got back to the house, I headed straight for my room, shrugging off the hand he placed on my upper arm. It hurt to do, it hurt a lot but I just couldn't deal with facing him again. Not tonight. I slipped quickly into bed and Marta said nothing when she came up, obviously knowing I didn't want to talk. I was grateful for it, despite the fact that I couldn't get to sleep anyway.

When I eventually did nod off – God only knows how long later - it was too soon awake and realise over again that it wasn't a stupid dream.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, back again. Well it's taken me a week to write this...but this is only half of it. lol the original chapter was over 11,000 words long so had to split it. This one is about 5600 and the next one is around 6000. So hopefully you'll all like them both. I'm not really sure with where this chapter ends but out of the whole thing it seemed like the best place, but once both are up you can decide for yourselves. Anyway hope you enjoy reading it. Let me know what you think and thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter and sorry if I didn't get back to you.**

**Laura x**

* * *

The next day was a rush of activity. Dresses had to be adjusted, nails were to be done, shoes and accessories hunted for then located before being cleaned up and polished if needed. The two men – Jesse and his uncle – were out tidying the yard and mucking out the stables for most of the day. Richard wanted it all done before we were to leave that evening and so that tomorrow he would have little to do.

"Believe me, we're all going to want a nice long lie in, in the morning," He'd chuckled before he and Jesse retreated into the yard that morning after breakfast.

I was rather relieved that for the first time since our arrival Jesse and I were being separated. It meant I could avoid him more easily now than actually having to undergo the whole _avoiding process._

I'd only caught a glimpse of him as he was being hustled outside. His dark eyes met mine for the briefest of seconds, but I'd quickly bent my head and took a seat at the table beside his mum who patted my shoulder automatically, still holding up her conversation with Monica, who smiled at me warmly in greeting as well.

Marta, who had been sitting opposite me, raised her eyebrows questionably. I'd shaken my head in response before pouring myself cereal, determined to keep my eyes averted from the concerned and curious faces around me.

I was, thankfully, unquestioned for the short hours between breakfast and lunch. I was kept busy, cleaning the house and helping the younger girls sort out their outfits. Every time I thought of the stupid dance or ball or whatever my stomach would clench automatically and then do an uncomfortable flip. I could avoid Jesse all day...but come evening time it would be a failed mission. What was I to say? I had nothing to say. He was the one that wasn't explaining things. He was the one that had something to say, something to tell me, something he was deliberately _not_ telling me and had admitted to my face that he didn't _want_ to tell me.

Thinking about it for the hundredth time since the previous night I doubted again how we could come back from this. How could we continue to be together if he wasn't going to be honest with me? I mean, if he wasn't going to tell me what was happening I could hardly be normal with him. I couldn't be normal with him. And the part that made this situation more uncomfortable was that we were here for another week. We were going to have to talk to each other eventually.

Or I could go home early?

I heaved a heavy sigh as I adjusted a cushion on the living room couch for the third time. I'd been standing staring at it unhappily for the last five minutes, my mind wandering uncontrollably to my boyfriend who I knew had been lying here, on the fold out bed just hours before. Had he been thinking about us? About what was going to happen? Had he slept at all, unlike me?

"You okay?"

I jumped violently and turned around to face Marta. She smiled apologetically.

"So...everything alright?" She asked when I'd only nodded a response. I didn't feel like talking. "It's just, you know, you've been awful quiet. You haven't said much since last night – and we all know that didn't end quite like we might have hoped - and you and Jesse...well...."

She was obviously hoping for me to continue with the subject she had just broached but I merely turned my back on her and went back to fussing over the already clean and tidy living room. I heard her sigh from behind.

"Everyone's noticed it...you two were more or less attached at the hip when we first came here, it's obvious you's are both crazy about each other...but after last night it's like you can't stand to be in the same room together. Come on Suze, what's going on?"

"Why don't you ask Jesse?" I breathed, facing her. "He might tell you more than he's telling me,"

"What?"

"Who's Maria?" I asked her out right. I wanted to know. I needed to know. I didn't want to be stuck in the dark anymore. This Maria person was the culprit for all that was happening between Jesse and me. Jesse didn't want to tell me about her, which basically told me there was definitely a history there that I needed to worry about. Was she an ex-girlfriend? Did she break his heart so badly that he still wasn't over it? Was that it?

His mum had said in the kitchen last night before we left that Maria wanted to apologise to him, face to face. Did she want to apologise....then get back together with him? Was the reason for Jesse not telling me that he too secretly wanted to get back with her?

Panic rippled through me like venom, travelling through my blood, straight to my already wounded heart. I gasped a loud and reached for Marta's hand.

"Marta, who is she? Why won't Jesse tell me about her? What did she do?" My nails dug into the palms of her hand as I whispered my next question. "Is he in love with her?"

I waited with baited breath for Marta's reply. Winching she prised open my hand then took both mine lightly in hers before leading me over to the couch and sitting me down.

"Firstly," She began with a slight chuckle. "The only person Jesse is in love with is _you_...and it's only ever been you. Okay?"

I nodded, breathing slowly. I welcomed the slight relief but Marta's answer didn't solve all my problems and worries.

"Secondly," Marta continued, "Maria...Maria De Silva is our third cousin,"

"Oh," I breathed a short humourless laugh, feeling first shock then relief again then foolishness."But that still doesn't explain-"

"Thirdly, Jesse didn't...hasn't or doesn't want to tell you want happened to cause such...bitterness-" She made her a face. "-between them because....well, because he's Jesse. Pride means a lot to the De Silva men. Believe or not, Dad used to be a lot like that too. Anyway, let's just say Jesse blames himself for a lot of things that happened over the last two years or so. And Maria is the cause of that. He doesn't want to get you involved and he's afraid how you'll react to it all."

"But what hap-"

"Look, I'm not telling you anymore Suze, okay?" Marta leaned back, a crease forming between her pretty eyebrows. "I'm not saying I agree with Jesse not telling you, but it's up to him to explain." She paused for a second looking at me. I'm sure she could see the big dark rings under my eyes, plus my pink cheeks probably didn't make me look any better. Her frown increased. "Actually to be frank, I'm going to kick his frigging ass! I swear guys are so bloody clueless!"

I laughed at the anger on her face and her expression lightened. She pulled me into a hug. "Seriously though, you okay?"

"I don't know," I replied, my voice muffled into her shoulder. "How can things get so mucked up in less than 24hours?"

"Because my brother's an idiot,"

"True,"

We both laughed and I pulled back. "Thanks,"

"For what?" Marta shrugged.

"For telling me at least something," I said, standing up. Marta stood with me. "And making me feel better...even though things aren't,"

Marta smiled, rubbing my arm. "Don't worry it will all sort itself out. Anyway, you two are meant for each other....any idiot can see that, even my brother,"

I shook my head smiling slightly as she moved towards the door.

"Oh yeah, by the way," Marta turned back towards me. "We have a hair appointment at-" She checked her watch. "-half six! We're going to have dinner/lunch now then go, okay? There's going to be food and everything there tonight. "

She made to walk out again but whipped around.

"And pack a small bag. We're staying in the big fancy hotel for the night. A treat or so Richard says." She rolled her eyes dramatically then gasped holding up a single finger. I could almost see the light bulb above her head. "Oh that reminds me...I have to ask him to take us into town for our appointments!"

"Richard!" She bellowed as she ran down the hall, her feet thumping hard on the wooden floor. Rolling my eyes with a laugh I followed.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Suze!" Mercedes gasped as she came into the room Marta and I were sharing. Biting my lip I turned from the mirror to face her as she stood in the doorway gaping in.

"You look...you look wow!"

I could feel my cheeks heating up but I ignored the compliment.

"You look gorgeous Mercedes," I said truly meaning it. I mean no one could look at her and deny that she looked stunning. In a startling emerald green dress, with her hair tied up in a loose yet stylish bun with some of her curls falling around her bare shoulders Mercedes looked well beyond her 14 years. Like her others sisters she was naturally pretty but done up with her makeup complete to perfection, thanks to Marta, she was like her mother had said the previous night, _breathtaking_.

"Forget about me, _Dios_ Suze!" Mercedes exclaimed brushing off my own compliment to her with an impatient shake of her hand. She moved further into the room smiling widely. "Jesse is going to be knocked off his feet. And I know he's very trustworthy and a complete gentleman or whatever-" She rolled her eyes affectionately with only a slight trace of exasperation. "-but someone is definitely going to have to hold him back!"

"Mercedes!" I exclaimed, trying and failing to hold back my own laughter. Despite the fact that even though it was funny and the thought of Jesse's reaction sent butterflies soaring in my stomach, I still knew Jesse and I weren't right at the moment. Dinner had been more awkward than I could have imagined. We had sat opposite each other which wasn't really out of the ordinary but I refused to make eye contact despite the fact that more than once I could feel his eyes burning into me, trying to get me to look up. And sometimes whilst I kept my head bent over my food I heard him whisper my name, in a pleading kind of voice that almost made me give in.

However it was when he finally whispered "Querida," and his voice cracked that I'd whipped my head up, my watery eyes meeting his own dark sad ones. I'd shaken my head back and forth whilst he just continued to stare at me, his gaze unwavering. I wanted him to walk around the table and wrap me in his warm and protective arms. I wanted him to tell me he loved me and that everything was going to be okay and I wanted him to explain everything to me so we could go back to normal. I wanted to be with him so much it hurt.

But I just knew that wasn't going to happen. Not then anyway. So I had turned back to my food and didn't look at him again.

I turned away from Mercedes then and back to the mirror, still biting on my lip nervously.

"Honestly though, does it look okay?"

"Suze," Mercedes definitely sounded exasperated now as she came up behind me, looking at me in the mirror. "It is more than okay,"

I took in my own reflection again. The long black dress fitted me perfectly like Monica said it any of the dresses would and Marta couldn't have picked a better one. I was still wary about the long slits up the sides but nothing could be done about them now. I was sure that the black stilettos Marta was lending me were definitely going to have their effects in the morning but they looked good with the dress. No pain no gain, right?

My long dark hair had, like Mercedes' makeup, been done to perfection. It had been curled lightly, some pinned up at the back whilst the rest of it lay over my shoulders and down over part of my back. I didn't put much jewellery on except for long silver earrings and the single, plain – and no doubt expensive – silver bracelet Jesse had gotten me for Christmas. My throat tightened and I bit harder down on my lip to keep my emotions in check. I didn't want my mascara to run already.

"Come on you two!" Came Marta's voice. I turned around quickly eager to see her dress – she'd decided to change in the bathroom to prolong the anticipation; much to my annoyance.

Well, she was right anyway, her dress was definitely a shocker compared to mine. It was a deep midnight blue that swept to the floor with a neckline that plunged all the way down to her waist and when she turned round on the spot, posing for us, it was so show the exposed olive skin of her back. Her whole back.

"Oh my God," I said, gaping. Beside me Mercedes was smirking, her arms folded. "What's your _mother_ going to say?"

"Oh this is nothing," said Mercedes. "You wana see her old formal dress. This is angelic compared to that...believe me," She snorted before leaving the room.

"Well..." Hinted Marta grinning, "What do you think?"

"That guy Jason...well, he's going to be all over you like a wet rag."

"Good," She winked, "Come on. It is officially New Year's Eve! Party time!"

Instead of copying her enthusiasm I winced. New Years eve...New Years kiss. The one thing I had been trying so hard to forget. It wasn't that I cared so much about getting a kiss – though every year that's all that seemed to fill my mind – no, it was the fact that I just so badly to kiss Jesse and he was the only guy I would ever dream of kissing but at the moment with the way things were I wasn't sure if that were going to happen. I wasn't even sure what tonight was going to be like. Was it going to be the nightmare I had originally thought it was going to be...but for a completely different reason?

"Suze, don't worry. It's going to work out...I promise." Marta added soothingly. "Jesse can't resist you on a regular basis...and especially with the circumstances at the minute and the way you look tonight...well, he's going to be one love sick, drooling puppy,"

"I doubt it," I replied pessimistically.

"We'll soon see won't we? I just wish I'd brought my camera – his face is going to be quite the picture," She laughed at the thought, "Come on, Cinderella,"

Laughing I followed her out through the door and began to follow her down the hall to the stairs. She put an arm out suddenly to stop me.

"Wait here – count to 10 then follow!" Her eyes were ablaze with excitement.

"What ? No!" I spluttered, my cheeks heating up at the idea. "That's just over the top, Marta,"

"No, it's not Suze!" She said with an air of patience as if she were trying to teach a small child that two plus two equals four. "It's all about effect...and if you dare try and sneak behind me I'll drag you back up so you can do it again,"

"Fine," I said defeated, knowing by the look in her eyes now that she would do just as she threatened. "But hurry up." I then added with a mutter, "This is just ridiculous,"

"I heard that,"

"Good,"

"Start counting!"

I did as I was told, reluctantly of course. The knots in my stomach tightened uncomfortably as Marta disappeared down the stairs. Four...Five...What would Jesse think? Would he like what I was wearing? Would he even care now after everything that had been going since the night before?

Six...

"Dear Lord, Marta!" Monica's high, shocked voice sounded up the stairs. I giggled and as I did so I heard giggling coming from downstairs too.

"Marta, really dear, as lovely as it is...don't you think it's a bit much?" Mrs De Silva's disapproving voice joined the conversation.

"Madre, _please,"_

"You look very...nice," Came Richard's awkward sounding voice followed by an even more awkward cough.

Nine...I took a deep breath and began walking.

"Where's Susannah?" I heard Jesse ask and my breathing became more ragged and panicky.

Ten...

My heart was racing, thumping uneasily against my chest and my hands were beginning to sweat slightly. I was going to kill Marta. This was definitely not good for my nerves. This was so stupid...never mind cheesy. You only ever see this stuff in the movies. Marta really needed to tone the "effect" stuff down.

I reached the top of the stairs and didn't look down. Instead I concentrated on watching and making sure my hand wrapped securely around the banister as I reached out for it.

"There," Came Marta's reply. I could almost feel everyone's eyes honing in on me. I could feel Jesse's particularly having remembered where his voice had come from when he'd asked where I was. Taking a deep steadying breath I finally looked up.

Oddly enough my eyes immediately met the dark brown pair that I'd been so nervously trying not to think about. My mind went blank when I locked gazes with Jesse. Standing tall and handsome to the right of the banister he took my breath away. Dressed in a black tux with a white shirt and black tie he looked even better than he had done at the Winter Formal – which was saying something. His hands were hidden in his pockets which I knew to be his nervous attempt to do something with them. He took one out and ran it tensely through his hair, causing it to fall elegantly over his forehead when he pulled his hand back.

It was his expression however that got most of my attention. Stunned and vacant with his lips slightly parted, Jesse looked as if he'd never seen me properly before.

Unlike in the movies, my descent down the stairs didn't take very long and in no time than enough I was at the bottom being showered with compliments from both Mrs De Silva and Monica. Even Richard nodded his agreement, though he looked like he really wanted to go outside...and quickly.

I smiled and thanked them all, wishing more than anything that the night would be over soon.

As I started to follow the others to the door a warm, calloused hand came up around my elbow. I stopped and turned around slowly, my nerves again getting the better of me. How could this be? Just yesterday morning everything was fine. There was no awkwardness, no violent jumping of the heart every time he came into view. Well, okay there was jumping but definitely not as violent. I hated that we'd come to this...but at the same time there was a sexy tension in it too that if I hadn't been so nervous at the time I would have noticed far more.

Jesse's eyes bore into mine and for the life of me I couldn't look away.

"You're beautiful,"

"Thanks," I whispered, trying to turn around but he wouldn't let me.

"No, I mean it," Jesse voice was rough and husky with pent up emotion. "Susannah, you're the most-"

"Would you two hurry up? "Called Josefina impatiently from the front door. "Save it for later!"

"Come on," I whispered to him, turning away. I took his hand and he entwined our fingers, his grip warm and firm. I wanted so badly to turn around and kiss him right then, but I had enough strength not to...just about anyway.

The journey to the big hotel in which the dance was being held was just longer than that to the restaurant the previous night and just as silent between Jesse and I as it had been on the way home. Except this time we held hands. Now and then I could feel his thumb brushing along my skin and sometimes I even did it back but Maria still lingered in my mind so I didn't lean into him or kiss him or do any of the things I so badly wanted to.

I understood what Jesse had meant last night when he said she really got under his skin. I didn't even know the woman and she was already driving me crazy.

The hotel was huge with large stone steps leading up to a grand white oak door which was opened wide for all the guests to walk in. The foyer was rather big too; the floor was of a rich dark brown wood, as were the walls and ceiling. Dimly lit lights peppered the walls at long equal intervals.

Isabella and Josefina could be heard gasping in awe in front of us. In the semi-darkness I could feel Jesse move in closer behind me, so close that his breath tickled the back of my neck. I closed my eyes, praying that things would just hurry up and sort themselves out.

We walked on through the foyer and into an even grander hall which was no doubt where the whole event was taking place, if the many circular white lazy clothed tables and big helium filled blue, silver and white balloons were any indication.

This room was bright and full of tux and dress clad people. The sound of voices and low playing music drifted over us all as we made our entrance. Many faces turned, taking in the Rosser's and their guests from California; some looked mildly interested in our group whilst others returned to their conversations.

In the centre of the room was a very spacey dance floor with a disco ball directly in the middle above it. Streamers, the same colours of the balloons, hung from the roof and there was a large banner across the front wall visible immediately to anyone that walked in which read "Happy New Year!" in large silver and blue bold writing.

With Jesse's hand still securely holding mine we all made our way to a table just to the left of the dance floor; more or less to please the two youngest De Silva's. As soon as we all sat down excited chatter began about what was to come with the evening. Richard realising quickly that he hadn't checked us in for our rooms rushed off to reception to do so.

Meanwhile I could feel Jesse turning towards me in the seat to my left.

"Susannah," He said quietly out of earshot of his family. His brown eyes urgent and intent on my green ones. "We need to talk,"

"Jesse, do you really think now is the time?" I asked impatiently, looking around at the rest of his family in indication. "Besides...we don't have anything to talk about. You made that clear last night,"

"Please Susannah, just hear me out." His voice was pleading now and I had to look away from his face.

"Unless, you're going to tell me what went on with you and Maria De Silva, then no," I sounded cold and bitter even to my own ears, though I hadn't really meant it to be like that. Jesse opened his mouth then closed it, evidently going to ask me how I knew Maria's surname before deciding against it. Hurt washed quickly over his face before he turned round in his seat, away from me. It hurt too, but well...it was up to him to fix all this, not me.

"Well," said Richard moving around the other tables towards ours carrying a handful of keys. "The receptionist said the speeches will be taking place in a couple of minutes – the local town and community stuff – then a buffet is going to come out shortly after. But our rooms are all ready, so if we want to skip the long boring talks-" He smiled at Josefina and Isabella "- we can go up and see them now,"

Murmurs of agreement passed around the whole table as we all stood up. Jesse and Richard left their jackets on their chairs to save our table and then we all headed upstairs. Jesse was in front leading with Richard and I was at the back with Marta who was gazing around the steadily filling hall, looking for someone; Jason.

"Not here yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet," Marta replied her voice tense. "Anyway," She said quickly, changing her attention on to me. "Any progress?"

"With Jesse? Well, might have been if I hadn't gotten all defensive and sharp," I sighed.

"Hey, don't worry; he needs a _sharp_ waking up...if the distance between the two of you isn't doing the job. Which I know it is," She laughed, "Uncle Richard said he was mopping about the yard all day,"

"Really?" I felt kind of guilty but pleased too, at least I wasn't the only one who was depressed by all this.

"Yup," She nodded, "But just talk to him, okay? You're going to have to eventually."

"I know,"

The rooms were gorgeous; they were all a deep rich yellow with a thick pale carpet and long floor sweeping curtains that had red designs sprinkled through them. The beds had rich royal red covers with big soft looking pillows that I was rather eager to rest my already sore head on. The bathrooms were all sparkling clean which everything in this hotel seemed to be.

The rooming arrangements were just as they were back at the Rosser's house; Marta and I had a room, Mercedes and Josefina, Mrs De Silva and Isabella, Richard and Monica, and Jesse had his own.

It was decided that we would all go into our rooms and freshen up for a little bit and in half an hour met down at the foyer before going in for something to eat.

I didn't really fancy sitting about in the room, pondering over my messy relationship and that miserable, gorgeous woman that had caused all the trouble. I just needed out, on my own to clear my head. I told Marta I was just going for a walk about the hotel; maybe go outside for a bit of air and that I'd meet her with the rest later. She nodded sympathetically before going into the bathroom to readjust her makeup – which didn't need adjusting at all; she looked gorgeous with or without it.

I walked to the end of the third floor, took the lift down to the foyer and walked outside. The clear night air hit me as soon as I stepped out, washing my roasting and stiff body in relief. It felt nice and to be away from everyone meant my mind had a chance to clear. I walked over to a nearby windowsill and after making sure it was clean enough and wouldn't ruin my dress I sat down and folded my arms.

The few groups of guest that were still arriving stared at me as they walked in with curiosity. Men nodded, whilst women smiled; some not so friendly, some extremely so.

God only knows how long I sat there. I didn't have a watch on but I could hear from where I sat the sound of a loud micro phoned voice which told me the speeches or whatever had started. I knew we'd arrived here around half nine, so my only guess was that it was now past ten. Less than two hours before midnight...and Jesse and I still weren't together. Not properly anyway.

I began to daydream about how this day could have went if things hadn't went so terribly wrong; Jesse would have woken me up this morning, showering my neck with kisses as he usually did. Marta might have thrown a pillow at him for acting gross in front of her. We would have had breakfast, sat beside each other and no doubt Jesse would have been teasing and messing around, like morning usually went. He would still have went outside to help his uncle but I bet I would have snuck out an hour or so later and we'd have been making out behind one of the stables. I would have been giggling like mad with nerves of Richard finding us and Jesse would be laughing too but would muffle our laughter by kissing me again.

When I came down the stairs before we left I knew he would have kissed me, told me he loved me and...

I stood up quickly, firmly telling myself that I would not cry. I did not do that. Suze Simon was strong and didn't do that.

I walked back inside and peered into the hall. The talks were over and the crowds of people were making their way over to the two tables at either end of the room which were laden with food. There was a din of chattering that escaped into the foyer where I stood but I didn't go in. The De Silvas and Rossers weren't down yet. I decided to wait for them, knowing with my luck if I went upstairs now I'd miss them coming down.

I moved out of view of the hall and went over nearer the elevators and leaned against the wall. A clock at the reception desk told me it was twenty past ten.

Out of the corner of my eye I seen a flash of white moving closer to me and I turned round instinctively.

I inwardly groaned.

"Oh well hello!" said Maria De Silva, her overly pretty face full of delight; the evil kind. Her sharp dark eyes were looking me up and down, scrutinizing every little thing about me. "Aren't you Hector's little girlfriend? Aw don't you just look so cute?"

Little? Cute? Who the hell did she think she was? Okay, so what if she looked like some Greek Goddess in that extremely gorgeous and expensive white dress with matching white heels and a single white rose in her beautiful dark curls... she had no right to call me cute.

Who was I kidding? Beside her I looked as if I'd dragged through the mill. Third cousin or not it wouldn't surprise me if Jesse had fallen for her once upon a time...anyone sane enough would.

I laughed and rolled my eyes – maybe not with my entire attitude but there was enough there for it to be recognised. I was already feeling horrible, I was already feeling down and that was all because of her, so yeah down or not I wasn't just going to take it. She was a bitch in a white dress trying to look angelic. She didn't fool me and I wasn't really keen on making friends anyway, so what was the point in playing nice?

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically. I switched my gaze back on the elevators, blatantly ignoring her. I didn't have to see her face full on to see that she was outraged. Her voice when she next spoke would have sliced easily through steel.

"Listen... Susannah, was it? Yeah, I just thought I'd give you a little advice, concerning Hector,"

"You did, did you?"

"Yes," She replied, her voice sickly sweet. An evil smile was pulling at the corners of her reddened lips. "You're not good enough for him, honey,"

"Excuse me?" I pushed myself up from the wall and straightened up to my full height.

"Don't get upset sweetheart, it's not your fault," She smiled with false sympathy. "Trust me, it wouldn't work out anyway. Hector needs certain things...things you couldn't possibly give him,"

"Oh really, is that right?" I snapped, moving towards her in anger. "And you know what these _certain things_ are, do you? Don't you think that's a little sick, you're his third cousin after all?"

"Anything past second doesn't really count," Maria shrugged casually, "Not in my books anyway. And yes I know exactly what he needs. I can help him in ways you couldn't possibly,"

"Care to elaborate?" My emotions which I'd managed to keep repressed the entire day were bubbling to the surface, threatening to over flow. "How exactly could you _help_ Jesse?"

"Financially, honey," She said in a matter of fact way, putting me off balance slightly. "And okay, I may have caused his family some bother in that department in the first place but once he hears my proposal there's no doubt in my mind that he'll be kissing you goodbye sweet cheeks,"

* * *

**Btw sorry for any mistakes. I always seem to miss a few, no matter how many times I read through it. lol**


	18. Chapter 18

**And the second part. Well, I hope you all enjoy this one too. I don't know why but I'm really anxious to see what you all think of this story now. I think its probably because its been so long since I was last writing for this. Anyway, let me know what you's think, as usual.**

**Laura x**

* * *

"Financially? What?" I asked blankly, ignoring her last jibe. I knew Jesse's family was struggling, but I thought that was only because his mother and father were having problems. Well, I suppose I never really asked what over. But that was never my place to ask anyway so how could I?

"He never told you, did he?" Maria said with a laugh of glee. "Looks like there's _problemas_ on Cloud Nine already,"

I shoved by her, my cheeks burning, my eyes tingling. Why couldn't he have told me that they were having money problems? Why did I have to find out from her? Was I so untrustworthy as I girlfriend that he couldn't tell me?

I walked by the elevators just as they opened, Maria's mocking laughter following me the whole way. A hand grabbed onto my own as I marched away from that irksome woman. I swung around but froze when I saw who it was, suddenly more conscious of my reddened face.

"Susannah, _Querida_, what's wrong?" Jesse asked anxiously, his dark eyes scrutinizing me frantically, worry etched in every line of his own handsome face. I looked past him and the rest of his family who had followed him out of the lift, to Maria who had been watching us with a smug smile that did not compliment her pretty features.

"Maria," Jesse muttered fiercely once he'd followed my gaze. Dropping my hand he turned to stand directly in front of me, between Maria and myself. He took a few angry steps towards her.

"What did you say to her?" He spat. Mrs De Silva took a step in but a look from her son kept her quiet. She threw me an apologetic look, before returning her attention back on the unfolding scene before us. Monica and Richard I was surprised to see were looking at Maria with hard cold eyes; Marta, Mercedes and Josefina were too but Isabella merely looked curious and slightly alarmed, clearly not in the know about what was going on.

"Clearly what you haven't, Hector," Maria replied calmly that sickly sweet smile still sketched on her face. "I'm sorry, how was I to know you hadn't told her _anything_? I didn't mean to upset her,"

Jesse turned his head quickly towards me, his expression unreadable before returning his gaze just as quickly to Maria.

"Don't you think you've caused enough trouble," Jesse's voice was full of anger and loathing, something I'd never heard him use with anyone. His shoulders were completely tense, his hands clenched into fists by his sides. "Just leave already,"

"Um...no, I think I might stay around for the _fireworks_." She laughed mockingly, flicking her eyes over Jesse's shoulder to me. "Anyway, I want to talk to you Hector. Important issues. I think even Susannah knows what I'm talking about now, don't you _Querida_?"

"I've had enough," I whispered, my voice cracking with emotion. Jesse heard it and whipped around so fast I was stunned in place for a moment. His face just like my voice was filled with pain. He made towards me but shaking my head I backed up, my breath coming in ragged blows and then I turned and ran to the stairs behind me, not wanting to go around Jesse to the elevator. As I ran by the door to the big hall all the guests were sitting at their tables busy laughing and eating and drinking. They were all completely oblivious to little scene that was taking place just metres away. That little scene which was ripping me to shreds.

I heard the door swing shut then as I barrelled through it. I didn't hear it open again though even with my ears on alert for it. For the first time since I'd been in this stupid dress I was glad for the deep slits up the sides; running was far easier with them, especially when it came to running _up_ the stairs. I had only reached the second landing before I collapsed on the stairs with an anguished gasp.

He didn't follow me.

He hadn't followed to see if I was alright. He didn't follow to explain everything to me, to finally tell me the truth.

"What is going on?" I asked myself aloud. I trailed my hands down my face, not caring about my makeup. I sat there for a while my head in my hands, even after it was more than clear that he was not coming...no one was coming. I cried a little but not a lot. I was suddenly really tired, too tired even to get rid of any of the pent of emotions that were still bubbling up inside me. I knew that eventually it was all going to get too much for me and it would all come flooding out at some point. In what way I wasn't really sure; I could cry...or I could get angry. And at this point it would mean if I cried I wasn't sure if I would be able to stop but if I got angry...well, let's hope no one is there if it comes to that...except maybe Jesse...or Maria.

I shook my head with a soft chuckle the sound muffled by my hands; the thought of hitting either of them seemed quite amusing right now. With a heavy grunt I pulled myself to my feet using the banister just above me. I carried on up the stairs, wiping under my eyes and around my face, roughly trying to tidy myself up. I hoping to meet Marta so I could get into the hotel room. I supposed I could stay there. I was tired anyway, a good night sleep and an early escape in the morning was exactly what I needed.

I was just in the process of thinking about getting a taxi to take me from here to the Rosser's house in the morning to get my stuff when I reached the third floor. I pushed open the door to the long corridor of rooms. I walked on, staring at my feet deliberating if I could get a taxi number from Marta or if I should go to reception when a door opened just in front of me.

I froze. It was as if someone had poured a bucket full of cold water over me; that was how cold I felt as I watched Maria walking out of Jesse's room with him following closely behind her, closing the door as he did with a soft click. I didn't even care to take in the sour look on Maria's face once she caught sight of me. Jesse turned with the room key in his hand, his mouth open to say something to Maria when his eyes finally landed on me.

His eyes widened and he took an urgent stride towards me, his mouth still opened to speak to me instead now.

"Susannah, I-"

"Save it, Jesse," I said with a surprisingly calm and steady voice. I locked eyes with Maria. "Hope you got what you wanted,"

She started walking down the corridor towards me, that sour look still on her face and for one second I really thought she was going to slap me, what for I wasn't sure, but she didn't and instead continued to walk on by and said nastily as she passed,

"No. Happy?"

I laughed. "No,"

She looked curious despite herself at my laughter but said no more as she sauntered by, hips swaying dangerously. I felt Jesse walk up beside me as I watched her disappear around the corner to the lifts. I ignored him and walked to the door to the stairs for the second time. I heard him sigh heavily before he began following me. My heart did a flip in spite of the fact that I was still furious with him. Okay, Maria's obvious anger a few seconds ago was a clear indication that nothing happened – or so I was hoping. Praying. But still, he was not getting off the hook that easily. Like, why bring her to his room? Why? Why didn't he follow me the first time? Why didn't he just explain everything to me in the first place?

"Susannah, where are you going now?" Jesse asked exasperatedly as I flung the door to the stairs open, not bothering to hold it for him so it slammed into him as he walked through. At his words I felt all the feelings I'd been bundling up for the last twenty four hours – was it that short? It felt like weeks – flowing to the top and spilling over. Yeah, and I was angry.

"Where am I going?" I snarled flinging around to face him and ignoring his slightly alarmed face; though I was sure he was expecting something like this because he wasn't _as_ alarmed as he should have been. "I'll tell you where am going, _Hector_! I'm going down to reception to get a taxi ...HOME!"

I thundered down the steps though not as fast as I would have liked thanks to Marta heels. I could feel butterflies going in my stomach when I heard Jesse coming after me. I don't why, I wasn't excited but I think it was the whole being chased thing that got the butterflies going.

"Susannah!" Jesse exclaimed, lunging forward he grabbed hold of the top of my arm and tried to pull me to a stop. I slapped his hand away and went to run again but he recovered quickly from my attack and took hold of both my arms from behind and pulled me back up the few steps I'd managed to get down.

"Let – go!" I scrambled as hard as I could, trying to get free from his grip. Somehow amid the struggle Jesse was able to turn me around to face him, keeping his grip firmly on me, making it near impossible for me to escape.

"Jesse," I sighed, my voice cracking.

I'd never felt so many feelings in my life; anger, pain, jealously, rejection...and surprisingly love. All the feelings that had been swarming over me since last night as I had struggled to deal with the new and horrible situation I had found myself in with Jesse. I thought I was dealing okay with it, but the way all these feelings washed over me in that one second told me I clearly hadn't been. I managed to suppress them, yes, but deal with them no.

With a distressed sob I balled my hands into fists and punched Jesse weakly on the chest wherever I could reach whilst he still kept hold of my upper arms. I kept hitting him even as I felt him slowly pulling both of us down to sit on the steps. My thumps grew weaker still as Jesse pulled into his lap, wrapping his arms around me. That was when I stopped and hid my face in the crook of his neck, my hands grabbing handfuls of his shirt where they lay pressed tight against his chest. I wasn't crying, no tears were coming, it was as if I had already cried for hours and there were no tears left. I was shaking a little, my breathing ragged as I clung to him. My shaking subsided quickly though and I just sat there silent in his lap. Jesse was quiet too; he hadn't said anything at all. He had pressed his face into my hair and his own ragged breathing was tickling the back of my neck.

With a cough I straightened up. Jesse's arms loosened around me and I moved out of his embrace and away from his warm body to sit on the step, careful to put the right amount of distance between us. He looked hurt by it but I knew it needed to be done. We needed to talk and by holding onto each other we weren't sorting things out which was what needed to be done.

The silence still lingered as we stared at each other. I raised my eyebrows at him slightly and he sighed.

"I'm sorry," He whispered looking down at his hands. "I don't know what else to say,"

"How about, "I was a jerk and I should have told you everything instead of keeping it from you and causing you to worry. I should have told you about Maria, I should have warned you that she has this weird thing for me despite the fact that she's my third cousin...oh and she's a hardcore bitch," You could say that," I said shrugging sarcastically. I avoided looking at him whilst I said that, especially when I seen he'd lifted his face from staring at his hands out of the corner of my eye.

"I guess I deserve that," He replied quietly, I sneaked a look up at him then to find that his eyes were still on me.

"Why didn't you tell me your family were having money problems?" I whispered.

"Maria told you?" He asked his voice suddenly tense and cold.

"Yes Jesse, Maria told me but it should have been you! It should have been you Jesse!" I said loudly, my anger getting the better of me. "You should have told me! I don't appreciate finding out things...important things about my boyfriend from a complete stranger!"

"I know," His voice broke and I felt my anger melt away.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" I moved closer because it was him this time that was not looking at me. He kept his gaze determinedly fixed on the floor. I placed a tentative hand on his leg and watched as his eyes moved to it.

"Come on Jesse, I want to know. I need to know." I sighed and moved closer still so that our bodies touch. "This has been...this has been one of the worst days ever. I don't like us not talking. I missed being around you all the time. I was pretty miserable."

Jesse still didn't lift his eyes from my hand on his leg but when I rested my head on his shoulder, more or less to get a reaction out of him, he leaned down and kissed my temple.

"Me too," He muttered gruffly.

"So, you going to tell me what's been going on here or will I have to go find Maria?" I was trying to lighten the situation a bit but the look on Jesse's face when I pulled back told me he hadn't found it funny.

"Hey, don't get grumpy with me." I said defensively, "I didn't have another guy in my room,"

"It wasn't like that, Susannah," Jesse said tiredly, rubbing a hand down his face. "I came up here looking for you. She followed. When I couldn't find you she started talking, blabbering actually, about some idea she had and I didn't want people hearing so we went into my room."

"Mmm,"

"It's true." He said indignantly, turning those big brown eyes on me at last. "Nothing happened. She was in only in there for five minutes max. I wouldn't do that to you, Susannah,"

He needn't have carried on with that sentence; just by the way he looked at me then, so intense I knew nothing had happened. I guess, I knew all along anyway, but that didn't stop me being jealous.

"I believe you," I said, keeping his gaze. Reaching up I traced my finger lightly down the crease between his eyebrows. A small sad smile played at his lips.

"Thank you,"

I smiled then pulled my hand back. We weren't out of the woods yet. His sigh told me he knew that too.

"So, did anything happen between you two _before_? Like _before_ I was part of the picture?" I asked uncertainly, not quite sure If I wanted to know anyway. How jealous would I feel then? I was jealous enough of her being in his room, never mind at the idea of her being with him.

"No," Jesse said firmly, and then he grimaced. He avoided making eye contact again as he began talking, instead he focused on my other hand which I'd kept lightly on his leg. "Though she wanted something to, as you already know."

He stopped for a moment and I waited patiently for him to go on. He breathed deeply,rubbing his forehead.

"I'm not sure why, it started a couple of years ago, I was just turning sixteen, she was coming eighteen. It freaked me out as you can guess. Some say third cousins isn't that bad...but I was never interested, never would have been even if she wasn't a far out relative. She started flirting, but I didn't read into that much, she was always like that anyway. But then it gradually grew to more than that."

"That's when things got bad, I suppose you could say," He laughed humourlessly, running a hand quickly through his hair leaving it tousled looking. "When I said no, she became resentful. Her father and my father had been in business together at the time. They were doing quite well. But she was angry at me for turning her away and soon things got tense between our parents. I'm not sure what she told them, something completely horrible about me that much I can guess, bad enough anyway. Mum and Dad knew my side of the story so obviously they stuck by me on it, but things got worse and soon Dad and Bill – her dad – broke off as business partners and Dad was out of a job."

As Jesse continued to talk his face grew more and more solemn. So much so that I wanted to blurt out for him to stop but the look on his face was set, almost as if he was determined not to stop and not to look at me either.

"It was around that time that we moved to Carmel,"

"Really?" I couldn't help but ask. I'd thought he'd always lived there. Assumed more like.

"Yeah, we've only lived there two years," He smiled slightly, still not meeting my eyes. It unnerved me. He seemed empty, despite the smile. "Anyway, when we moved out there Dad got a new job, so did Mum, but she only worked part time. Things were okay for a while, seemed to be getting back on track...but I was still wracked with guilt that it was all my fault-"

"What? God, Jesse, it was hardly your fault-"

"- and then everything starting going downhill again," He cut across me sharply making it clear that he still held himself responsible and he wasn't going to accept anyone else's reasoning or excuses that somehow he wasn't to blame. I had the feeling he wasn't going to accept it from me especially and I wasn't particularly sure why.

"Dad wasn't getting paid as much; it started getting a bit stressed at home. Five growing kids didn't help either. Mum wasn't bringing in much either but she couldn't work full time because Isabella was still young and we couldn't afford a nanny. I got a job too but it didn't seem to help much. Mum and Dad started arguing more and more...then he started drinking." Jesse face contorted at that and he clenched his fist. I felt him tense beside me.

"That's why Mum wanted to come out here for a while," I nodded understandingly. I had known his parents were having problems, he had at least told me about that. But the rest and the drinking part was a surprise.

"Your Mum doesn't seem that resentful towards Maria, though," I said hesitantly, then instantly regretted it. Jesse stood up quickly, sending me off balance a little but I quickly scrambled to my feet as well.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and began pacing back and forth on the step above the one I was on, his jaw clenched, his eyes dancing with anger.

"Of course she doesn't," Jesse snapped, "That's the kind of woman she is; forgiving. I don't think she ever blamed her ...or me for that matter, even though I wanted her too. It made me sick to see how calm she remained through it all. How much she tried to stay strong for all of us, even when Dad was putting her down all the time. I wanted her to blame me; I knew she was blaming herself, that she was taking the blame. I hated myself more and more when I seen what it was doing to her."

"Jesse," I said reaching my hand out to him tentatively. He stopped but didn't remove his own hands from his pockets. He stopped pacing directly in front of me, looking down, and his face softening.

"But then I met you." He said quietly. "And you made me laugh. You weren't hovering over me like everyone else. You weren't nagging to know everything about me because I was captain of the football team or because I was Senior Class President. Like I said to you that night on your porch, none of those people in school see me at home, they just assume I'm some rich kid that gets everything they want because I'm part of the "popular crowd". They don't know how things are for me."

I took a deep slow breath. I had never realised. I had never realised any of it. At school he was always so upbeat and happy and polite and nice to everyone. No one would have guessed he had problems at home. But then that could be said for anyone. Just because they act a certain way at school or when they're out doesn't necessarily mean they're like that all the time. You never know what happens behind closed doors or so my Mum always says. Guess she was right.

"But you, you weren't bother about who was popular or not. You didn't care, you just accepted people for who they were. You weren't intimidated by all the popular ones. When you threw your hot chocolate over Kelly... well, I think that's when I started to fall for you," Jesse whispered, taking me by surprise. I looked up to see that his eyes were still on me. "I could be myself with you, I wasn't afraid to be different with you, because I knew you wouldn't judge. You were just like that..."

He trailed off and shook his head distractedly, whilst I tried to grasp everything he'd said. I never...I never guessed. I understood everything he was saying though, but one thing still confused me.

"But, if you felt all that with me Jesse, why wouldn't you tell me what was going on?"

"I was afraid," He replied, his brown eyes big and sad. Then he looked away. "I didn't want your sympathy. I didn't want you to see me differently. I wasn't sure how you'd react to the whole Maria thing. I was ashamed of it all, my family was falling apart and I blamed myself for it."

"Jesse-"

"Look, I know you don't see it that way." Jesse said quickly, "No one else does, but if I had of handled it a bit better with Maria then maybe things wouldn't have been so bad,"

"You were sixteen...not even!" I said incredulously.

"That's not how I look at it," Jesse shrugged.

"But now," I said, "Maria told me she had a proposal for you, that she could make things better or something?"

Jesse laughed grimly, "She had a proposal alright. She said she was sorry about how things went and that yes, she could make things better. If I gave her a chance, she would convince _Daddy_ to start up business with my father again. If I would be with her, she would help us until Dad got back on his feet."

"She's unbelievable," I muttered, crossing my arms and leaning my butt against the banister. I chanced a glance back at Jesse again. "What did you say?"

"I said no way in hell," He replied harshly, "I told her I neither wanted her charity nor her,"

I nodded at the stairs beneath me, impressed.

"I also told her," Jesse added softly, his voice nearer somehow. Looking up I seen that he'd moved closer. "That I was in love with you and I wasn't giving that up. I wasn't giving up on you... or rather I was hoping you hadn't given up on me,"

"You did?" I asked quietly, as he put his hands either side of me on the banister, leaning in further.

"Yeah and I meant it too," He whispered looking into my eyes with a severe intensity. "When you're around Susannah, nothing seems as bad, I feel stronger around you. That's why I didn't tell you. I was afraid you'd be scared away, that I'd lose you if you found out everything. What I didn't realise was by not telling you I was pushing you away and I'm sorry for that. I don't think you know how much I need you,"

I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't know what. I looked at him for a few seconds, thinking about everything he'd said. I was shocked and surprised by it all but at the same time I was annoyed at him for not having more confidence in me. As if any of that mattered to me, as If I'd be scared away, as if I'd leave him.

"You'll never lose me, Jesse," I said at last, "Just know that I'm here and you can talk to me, okay? Because I don't plan on going anywhere, as long as you want me, I'll be here,"

"Forever then," He smiled at last, a real genuine smile for the first time that night and I could feel a real smile of my own spreading across my face. I was surprised at how the conversation had changed. It was lighter now but the seriousness was still there. What we were talking about, what we were saying to each other was serious and I was neither afraid nor uncertain.

I nodded, "Yes,"

Still smiling he reached up and a brushed a few strands of hair from my face and then gently he cupped my cheek before slowly leaning in to kiss me. It was soft and slow with a yearning so strong I'd never felt anything like it before. Everything about this kiss was slow and new; when our tongues met it was like for the first time. Everything around me seemed to dissolve. I forgot where I was, I forgot everything that had happened over the past two days, I forgot _everything_ except for the person who was holding me so securely, so lovingly in his arms.

I knew then, that if I spent the rest of my life in Jesse's arms I'd be happy. I'd be more than happy.

When we pulled apart a while later it was to hear a chorus of "Happy New Year!" coming from the grand hall downstairs. Laughing we wished each other a happy new year before falling into another mind shattering kiss.

We went downstairs after, arms still wrapped around each other. We wove our way in and out of the many round tables to ours. Only Richard, Monica and Mrs De Silva were seated at it looking happy yet slightly distracted watching the dance floor which was filled with people, many of whom were couples but once we made our way over to them their faces automatically lightened and filled with delight. And relief.

"Happy New Year, Susannah, sweatheart." Mrs De Silva said warmly, wrapping me in a warm hug and planting a soft kiss on my cheek. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you and Jesse back on track again. I know how much he loves you," She added whispering in my ear. I pulled back to look at her and smiled.

"I love him just as much," I reassured her. She nodded smiling softly, tears swimming in her eyes. Jesse came over then and embraced his mother and I moved over to Richard and Monica. They said something pretty similar to what Mrs De Silva had and I couldn't help but feel a warm rush of affection for them all.

"Will you dance with me?" Jesse whispered in my ear after I'd hugged both Richard and Monica in turn.

"Of course,"

The rest of the De Silva girls were dancing too. Marta I was delighted to see was dancing with a guy who I could easily guess to be Jason. She winked over at me at once, obviously having seen us come in. She mouthed "Happy New Year," and I did it back, grinning broadly.

The song changed to a slow one and Jesse pulled me into him, his arms wrapping firmly around my waist. I snaked my own arms up around his neck and sighed happily. We swayed together slowly, my face nestled into his chest and I could feel his lips in my hair. Sometimes he brushed them down over my temple and down my cheek, each time sending shivers of delight down my spine.

"I love you," I whispered, lifting my face to look into his eyes. "So much,"

"I love you too," He whispered back and I leaned up on my tiptoes to kiss him again. I laughed into his lips when I heard Isabella squealing in excitement behind us. He laughed too and keeping our lips together he swung me around so that we were closer to his baby sister. He pulled back and stuck his tongue out at her playfully. I watched as she doubled over in a fit of giggles and I couldn't help but laugh all the more. At our table, his family had been watching and they too were chuckling in amusement.

Later, when Mercedes had convinced her mother to get up to dance with her, and Monica and Richard got up too Jesse and I sat alone at our table He had turned his chair so he was facing me, whereas I was already facing him and could see the dance floor clearly over his shoulders. I was keeping my eyes open for Marta who had disappeared with Jason fifteen minutes before that. I smiled to myself; this night didn't turn out so bad after all.

I switched my gaze to Jesse when he lifted my hand from its resting place on the table. He had been watching me the whole time and I gazed into his eyes as he lifted my fingers to his lips and kissed them each individually. I couldn't read his expression, so I furrowed my eyebrows and trailed a few of my fingers along his lips and chin when he didn't pull my hand away.

"I never did get to tell you how beautiful you look tonight," He said casually and nibbled my baby finger playfully. I followed his lead and kept the tone of the conversation.

"Well, you got interrupted, so it wasn't really your fault," I said flippantly. "But I got the jist of it,"

"Mmm," Jesse muttered, letting go of my hand which I let trail lightly down his neck and part of his chest between the buttons which he'd opened earlier when we were dancing. His exposed skin was warm and my eyes lingered further down to his stomach where I knew the hard wall of muscles I just loved were. I let my hand fall into my lap with a small regretful sigh.

"And," Jesse continued, leaning his elbows down on his knees, leaning toward me. He was sitting with his legs apart and since we were sitting so close my legs fitted in between, with enough space so it was completely comfortable. "I never got to fully appreciate this dress you have on,"

"Oh yes, I forgot about that," I said reaching up and tracing the line of his jaw with a single finger. I frowned again as he continued to watch me. "That's a shame really because it's a lovely dress. A lot of additional benefits," I shifted my body slightly to the left, so that the silk material of my dress fell slowly off my right leg leaving it more or less completely exposed and in full view for Jesse. "See?"

Jesse pulled back slightly, his eyes resting on my foot before making their slow and oh so teasing ascend up my leg. When he came to the end of the slit, his eyes lingered on my thigh... for much longer than I thought he would have causing my stomach to knot in excitement.

"Okay, I didn't think it possible for you to make me feel even more exposed than I already am," I told him breathlessly. His eyes flicked up to mine then and I could see excitement in them too.

"I'm simply appreciating," Jesse replied smiling cheekily. And before I knew what he was doing his hand went down around my calf. I gasped quietly not expecting the sudden contact. His eyes were intense, asking for silent permission. I gave a small nod and gulped slowly. He moved his hand gradually up towards the back of my knee. My stomach tightened and it was as if something was blocking my throat, breathing suddenly having become more difficult for me as I fought to keep control. Jesse though... Jesse couldn't have seemed more in control, his gaze still steady on me, not once breaking eye contact as his hand passed my knee and moved to the sensitive skin at the back of my upper leg.

I felt my eyes beginning to close but before they shut completely I saw a shadow making its way over to us. Acting quickly I reached down and took Jesse's hand in my own and with my other fixed my dress.

"Well," Mrs De Silva said, almost as breathless as me as she plonked down in a chair on the other side of the table. "I'm beat. Not as fit as I used to be," She laughed and I joined her nervously, slightly disorientated and embarrassed by what was happening before she came over. Jesse however, hadn't reacted at all. He hadn't pulled away from me when his mother came over, like I assumed he would and his eyes had not once moved from my face. I kept sending him side ward glances but he didn't budge. I saw a smile pulling at the corners of his lips though and I hit his knee reproachfully.

He grinned and finally lifted his elbows from his knees and turned to face his mother when she spoke again.

"I think we're all going to head upstairs now. It's nearly three o'clock," She said just as the others came to join us. "Ready?" She asked them all. Everyone nodded, looking tired and sweaty. Taking my hand, Jesse and I walked to the back of the small group and followed them out, his jacket slung over one shoulder. He squeezed my hand and I returned the pressure but didn't look up at him. Maybe I was tired or whatever but something had changed, something was different between Jesse and me...and not in a bad way either. It was new and exciting and a little frightening too. I didn't know what to make of it but my stomach was still in knots, full of anticipation now.

Marta came rushing over to us as we walked out into the foyer. Jason it seemed was leaving too but he wasn't staying in the hotel. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Goodnight?" I asked her grinning back.

"Oh, you know," Marta replied airily, not quite mastering to hide all her excitement as she let out a small squeal. Jesse looked disapproving."Yeah,"

I laughed and she sent me a strange look. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked startled.

"Nothing...you just seem...I don't know..."She threw a glance at Jesse, who I looked up at too. He was looking down at me, his scarred eyebrow raised as if trying to see what Marta had seen. I lifted my free hand to my face as if to rub something off.

"Oh never mind," Marta said, waving her hand and walking ahead of us to the waiting elevators but every now and then she would look quickly over her shoulder back at me.

"What?" I asked Jesse consciously, but he merely shrugged, a strange expression on his face.

It was as the elevator was slowly climbing that it hit me. "Oh," That.

Jesse raised his eyebrows but I said nothing. My heart was hammering against my chest as I tried to settle my nerves.

Once we reached our floor everyone started to peel off to their rooms, calling good night as they went. Marta's and my room was furthest down with Jesse's just before Richard and Monica's which was between ours. We slowed as we approached it, my stomach if possible tightening further. I bit down hard on my bottom lip, keeping my eyes from Jesse's. I watched Marta as she took her time to open the room door. Feeling Jesse's hand tense in mine and his eyes on the back of my head I finally turned to look at him.

He gulped and I watched his Adam's apple move. He was nervous. He opened his mouth to say something, his eyes looking both uncertain yet...not.

I didn't get to hear what he was about to say though as a cough from behind me cut across him. I turned to Marta and rolling her eyes she threw me the room keys. I caught them awkwardly, looking at her puzzled.

"I don't want to know, okay?" She said, rolling her eyes before disappearing into her room. Well, our room. Nervously I twisted back to Jesse.

"If you don't want to..." He whispered, looking down at our entwined fingers. I moved into him, pressing our bodies together, I tilted my face so he was looking down at me. I nodded and kissed him quickly.

"Are you sure?" He asked hurriedly, his face flushing. "Because, if you don't I completely understand...I mean this is...well-"

"Jesse," I smiled, suddenly feeling calmer. Maybe because he seemed just as nervous as I felt. "I want to...if you want to,"

He nodded and leaned down to kiss me. This kiss was definitely not slow. It was hot and hurried and deep but still as mind blowing because the next thing I knew Jesse's door was open and then closed and I was pressed up against it.

"Susannah," Jesse breathed against my lips as I fumbled with his shirt. His hands were pressed against the door on either side of my head, pinning me in with his body.

"Uh huh," I mumbled distractedly.

"I love you,"

My hands stopped in his shirt and I looked up into his eyes. Full of love, I knew he meant it and I knew he meant it every other time he said it...this time though...this time it meant even more.

"I love you too," I whispered back, kissing him earnestlyand opening the buttons where I'd left off.


	19. Chapter 19

**And finally it is the last chapter of A Teenage Crush. Like I've said so many times before I'm sad to see it go...but at the same time I think I have taken it as far as it can go and am pleased with it and the response it has received, but at long last I feel it is the right time to say Good Bye. As for a sequel...I doubt it. I think Jesse has suffered enough under my hands...as has Suze, so I believe it best to leave them here...happy and together for seemingly forever. lol**

**So before I go I wish to thank a few people (btw sorry if I haven't done your names out completely):**

*** Tohru Serapehina- **_**you're the most consistant reader ever, and I never fail to appreciate your support. Thanks.**_

***I want to be Jesse's Girl – _I love your reviews...as I've told you. Lol thanks for all the insight. _**

**_*_Bunnylass **

***Doolali Dahaba **

***Red Glasses **

***Mo – The – Reviewer **

***Writingismylife **

***Tinkerbell **

***Twilightlover **

***Ticklemecutie **

***Jessicam242 **

***Lilmizz3vil **

***Misplaced Angel **

***Moondancing Millie and Moonlight Silhouette-****_ Both equally amazing writers and great support. I've missed your stories. lol _**

***Irishdancin – _Mary, what support you've been..you never hesitate in telling me the truth and I love that. One of my best friends and your support is always there. _**

**_*_ – _An up and coming writer. Lol Katie, you've been a great, enthusiastic reviewer and have become a good friend. Thanks (Btw sorry haven't gotten round to reading your stuff. I promise I will. lol)_**

**Sorry if I left anyone out it wasn't intentional. Thanks to everyone! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Laura x**

* * *

"You okay?" Jesse whispered hoarsely in my ear.

I smiled against his shoulder where my head rested, his arm wrapped around me. I continued to draw tiny circles in his bare chest with my finger. The digital hotel clock that lay on the bedside cabinet to Jesse's right read 8:14. I'd been awake for the majority of an hour, nestled into Jesse's side.

Needless to say after the night's _activities_ I found it hard to stay asleep, despite the fact that I was so tired after it all. My body was still tingling and - I was slightly embarrassed to admit - sore. I, of course, had expected the pain, I'd knew and heard of it from many different people and sources but that in itself didn't have me completely prepared for the shock of it. Jesse, being the gentleman he is, was more amazing that I could have possibly dreamed. Even though I had tried to hide my discomfort at times, he knew, and had asked repeatedly if I wanted to stop and more than once had tried - to my horror. I obviously assured him that I was fine and told him he was definitely _not_ to stop, because even though it was slightly sore it was still more than enjoyable, if you know what I mean.

I won't lie and say it was the most amazing, graceful, natural thing I had ever experienced. It was awkward, a little fumble-y and I blushed quite a lot – especially at the start when the clothes had been coming off. But the fact that I was with Jesse, that I was doing it with him and I knew he was just as nervous – and embarrassed, if the many times he had stared at certain places and blushed red before moving his eyes quickly away when he realised I'd noticed, was any indication - made it so much more special to me it was beyond words. In that way, I suppose it was amazing because we were both sharing something new. Together.

"Yeah," I whispered back with a giggle. "Morning. Sorry to wake you,"

Since being awake for nearly an hour, I had been fighting with myself the whole time about trying not to touch Jesse, knowing that I'd wake him in the process – the fight didn't last too long.

"You didn't," He said, chuckling too. "I've been awake for a while."

"You have? Why didn't you say?" I asked surprised, slapping his chest playfully.

"Well, you distracted me a little," He said defensively, as I pushed myself up onto my elbow to look at his face. His hair was all tousled; the literal just out of bed look. His eyes were the telltale sign that he hadn't been awake long, though he still looked bright and happy which made him look extremely adorable. "It felt nice,"

"Mmm," I replied, not really listening anymore, his face being the obvious distraction. I moved over onto his chest slightly as I reached to kiss him. It was warm and sweet and very slow – teasingly so. Jesse's arm tightened around my waist and I felt his other one come up around me so as to gently pull me on top of him, not once breaking the kiss.

"Now that was nice," I mumbled when we broke apart seconds later, though our lips were just inches apart. He mumbled back an agreement and I peppered his lips with even more kisses as I pushed my body up so my face was above his and I was looking down at him, my hair falling slowly down and touching his face.

"You're beautiful," He said sincerely, his eyes sharp on mine.

"You stole my line," I frowned at him and then smiled.

My breath caught in my throat for Jesse suddenly pushed up and rolled us both over so that he was now leaning over me.

"You make me laugh," He chuckled and began kissing me. First it was like before, sweat and slow but then he gradually started to build it up trailing his tongue along my bottom lip asking for the access I didn't hesitate in giving. It grew deeper and quicker as I opened my mouth and soon it became wet and hunger graved as my emotions flared. My hands rushed up his strong bare back into his hair and I gasped into his open mouth, whilst our tongues were entwined and his hands trailed down my sides, his fingers skimming over the curves of my breasts and coming to rest flat on my stomach. I felt my body arch against him as his hands travelled slowly back up again, leaving a tingling path in their wake as they finally reached the destination. His hands were warm and gentle and he knew exactly how to tease every emotion out of me with every touch.

"Jesse-" I whispered, but he shut me up by kissing me deeper, something I couldn't have deemed possible, but he managed it.

I could feel every ounce of me, every part of my body giving into him. My mind was slowly and most definitely about to fall as well but a small part of me – a very small part – knew that his family were going to be getting up soon and if we didn't stop now and I didn't go to Marta's room we would have a fair bit of explaining to do if they seen me leaving his room later looking slightly dishevelled - to say the least.

I rolled us over this time and his hands moved from where they had previously been to my waist to prevent me from sliding off the bed which it's edge we were fairly close to. I cupped either side of his face as we were still kissing and slowly yet reluctantly pulled back. His eyes were half closed and he tried to push himself up to continue kissing me but I put my hands flat on his chest and pushed him back down with a quick kiss.

"I have to go," I told him.

"What? Why?" His eyes opened and I saw he looked both hurt and disappointed.

I leant down then and started trailing dirty kisses around his chest to make up for hurting him.

"Because your mum and aunt and uncle and four sisters are going to be getting up soon...and unless you want to tell them we had sex, I better go," I told him between kisses, nearly stuttering over the "sex" part because for some reason saying it out loud made it seem even more real and completely bizarre. I couldn't believe we actually did it...never mind that I kept replaying it in my head...all of it... and knew rightly we had. It felt like a dream...an amazing dream. It still did.

I knew Jesse obviously felt the same way because when the word rolled off my tongue his hips moved beneath me and if I'm not mistaken he let out a quiet groan that I probably wouldn't have noticed if my lips hadn't been pressed against his chest and felt it.

"Yeah, good point," He said eventually, though I could hear the reluctance in his own voice. "You probably should go."

"Yup," I agreed and began to trail even more kisses down his chest, then further down the middle of his stomach, smiling as his body shifted again in what I knew was pleasure, and anticipation of the direction in which my lips were going. Stopping dangerously close, I slide off the side of the bed, pulling the single sheet, that hadn't fallen off with me and wrapped myself in it quickly with a cheeky satisfied smile.

"Hey!" Jesse exclaimed grabbing a pillow from behind him as quick as lightning. I winked at him and watched as he fought to keep the frown he was giving me on his face. It didn't work and despite himself he chuckled with a sigh.

"Back in a sec," I said cheerfully. I couldn't help feeling so happy. I was elated, completely on a high. I stooped over Jesse's opened duffle bag, knowing that as usual he would come extra prepared, and grabbed his spare tank and boxers.

I went into the bathroom to freshen up and then dress. His clothes were obviously too big, so I rolled up his boxers and tied a knot in the side of his top. When I came out five minutes later, he was changed already, wearing dark jeans and a plain white T. I nearly skipped to him as he turned to face me, throwing myself in his strong, capable arms.

"You look really sexy in boxers," He commented raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Why thank you," I said, kissing his lips.

"That's not necessarily a good thing though,"

"And why's that?" I asked a little offended.

"Well, because they're mine, which makes it even more _teasing-_" He smiled cheekily, his tone suggestive."- and extremely _frustrating_ to have to let you leave."

"Any how exactly is that a bad thing?" I asked conversationally, though I was grinning stupidly up at him.

"Because it's persuading me not to let you leave so I can have my wild way with you...for the rest of the day," He swooped down and began nibbling my neck. It took what little strength I could muster not to squeal. I was giggling like mad, trying to push him off but he wouldn't let me.

"And," He continued finally stopping his torture. "I would be the one teasing you,"

I laughed.

"Honestly," He said looking down at me, his eyes full of humour and adoration. "Do you know how much of a tease you are? You were driving me crazy."

"In a good way I hope?"

"Always," Smiling he tightened his arms around me and kissed me one last brief time before I eventually had to rush down the hall to Marta.

Opening the door quietly I let myself in. As I walked by her bed, noticing that she was semi-awake, I tried to hide my big goofy grin but of course I failed.

"I don't want to know," She grumbled tiredly but I could hear the seriousness in her voice. I chuckled to myself as I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I had no intention of telling her or anyone just yet. Last night had been perfect in its own little way and no one but Jesse and I knew just how much. So that in itself was worth keeping it secret.

---

We ate breakfast in the hotel at around half ten, in the same large grand room the huge party had been in the night before. The decorations had all been taken away; the big blue and silver balloons were gone, as was the "Happy New Year" banner. The room was spotless and the blue and white table covers were replaced with red and cream.

Jesse and I sat opposite each other, often catching the others eye and smiling, everyone at the table apart from Marta, oblivious to our new found happiness.

When we were leaving the hotel a short while later Jesse put his arm around my neck and I reached up to hold onto his hand, wrapped my own arm around his waist and leaned into him; content.

The rest of our time with the Rosser's passed quickly, full of laughter and fun. Jesse and I discussed what had happened with Maria further, Jesse reassuring more than once – though he needn't have – that he would not now nor ever turn to Maria for help, that as long as he could help it, he – or I - would hopefully never run into Maria again.

Where his parents were concerned, I think I had nearly convinced him that it wasn't his fault and that these things happen all the time. He knew that whatever happened now or would happen between his parents was up to them and the most he could do was be there to support both of them – which of course he was already doing – and be there for his sisters too.

We didn't make love again during the rest of our stay (out of respect for his family and the Rosser's who were letting us stay in their home in the first place ), though the crave to was always there, making what little time we spent alone together so much more fun and exciting...and of course frustrating.

That was another thing which we had discussed. We both agreed that this wasn't going to become a huge factor of our relationship now. Jesse had even told me that if I didn't want to he wasn't going to push me and that he would always be happy as long as I was.

To say I have the perfect boyfriend would not be an exaggeration.

Jesse left me straight home when we arrived in Carmel late that following Monday evening, with promises that he would meet me in the morning and take me out for breakfast.

Rushing into the house smiling, Mum greeted me with a huge, warm welcoming hug. Andy and the boys were out so it was only the two of us. After making me a cup of tea we both sat down at the kitchen table for her to horde me with plenty of questions.

"So it was good?" She asked with enthusiasm, which I knew had more to do with the fact that I was home again. "You had a good time? Jesse's family was nice to you?"

"Yes, Mum," I said with an amused yet slightly impatient laugh. "They couldn't have been any nicer to me, seriously."

"Well, that's good. It was great of them to have you... I hope you said thank you," She added sternly. After throwing her an incredulous look I burst out laughing.

"Mum, I'm seventeen, not seven,"

"Yes, I know...but...sorry," She laughed too. "But you did have a good time? You were gone two weeks...you must have done a lot?"

"Yeah," I agreed, nearly laughing again as a memory I'd been reliving over everyday came to my mind. "It was quite eventful,"

Then to please her I launched into the whole story, starting at the very beginning and going right to the end...

....Well, more or less.


End file.
